Chat Spots
by Aqua Bailarina 15
Summary: After they revealed their identities, would things change? Would Marinette be more open with Adrien, albeit still crushing on him? Would Adrien let his Chat Noir side show a little when not at school? One thing's for sure: it's a long ride for these two. Story/one-shot mix. Adrien x Marinette, Ladybug x Chat Noir, some Alya x Nino, and occasional Tikki x Plagg somewhere. R and R!
1. The Real Ladybug and Chat Noir

Chat Spots, Chapter 1: The Real Ladybug and Chat Noir

 **A/N: Hello again! So, I've been getting OBSESSED with the show, "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir" and of course, the amazing ships that are Adrien x Marinette/Chat Noir x Ladybug and even Alya x Nino. So, I've decided that I wanted to just do a mix of short stories and one-shots for this one! Short stories will probably have the addition of (2** **nd** **/3** **rd** **/etc. Period) after the 1** **st** **chapter of said story, whereas one-shots will just have a title of its own. Also, there MIGHT be a little Tikki x Plagg in here somewhere occasionally. So, the characters might be a bit OOC (Out Of Character) at times, but just to fit the story. Enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, only the plot of the story. All rights go to their respective owners! Roll it!)**

 **Note: This is the beginning chapter, so there is no 2** **nd** **Period!**

 **Note 2: I changed quite a bit, so PLEASE read this chapter over again, to avoid confusion. Enjoy! ~AquaB15**

No One's POV

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

All that was broken in the fight was repaired, and the Akuma was defeated. Chat Noir came up to Ladybug's side as they fist-bumped.

"Pound it!" They smiled, but as Ladybug was about to jump off, Chat Noir held her by the hand. She looked back curiously.

"What now, Chat? I might de-transform." He looked at her seriously.

"Why would that be a bad thing? It's not like we're telling anyone else, and who knows, we might know each other in real life? How awesome would that be!" She sighed.

"Chat, we've been over this; no one can know who we really are, not even each other-"

"But wouldn't you like to know?" The question caught her by surprise. Did she ever wonder who he really was? She'd admit; she always was curious, but knew that because of her duties as Ladybug, she couldn't tell him who he was, no matter if the curiosity killed her. She sighed.

"Chat, even if I did, we can't." He sighed sadly, and she saw his ears droop a bit. She felt a bit bad, but knew that he could never know the real her, unless an accident happened and they found out. She was about to jump away again, but this time he tapped her shoulder. He heard her earrings beep. He was running out of time. She turned around.

"What is it-Mmh!" She was met with Chat Noir's lips on hers. Was she shocked, heck yes. He broke away a moment later as his ring started to beep, leaving Ladybug dazed and confused as hell. He made it over to the ledge, not before looking back at her.

"Later, my lady." He glowed as he jumped, and as tempted as she was to see who he was, she couldn't stop replaying what had happened, and was actually left with a single question.

"What the heck just happened?!"

 _The next day,_ Adrien's POV

"Adrien, get up, you'll be late for school!" Natalie said. Ugh. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, as Plagg was asleep next to my pillow. I got dressed after brushing my teeth, and by then, Plagg was awake already, smirking at me knowingly. What now?

"What?"

"So, enjoyed the kiss with your _wittle crushy?_ " I blushed.

"Oh, shut up!" He shrugged.

"Hey, you're going to see your other crush anyway, so why not tease you about it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, super funny. Hide Plagg."

"Cheese." I sighed and fed my kwami, then headed downstairs to the kitchen. Dad was working, like always. I left into the limo for school without waiting for Natalie. When I got there I was greeted by my best friend, Nino.

"Hey Adrien! What's up?" I smiled.

"Eh, not much. Hey, look." I turned to where he was looking and sure enough, there was Alya, and…Marinette. OK, I MAY have developed a small crush on Marinette. Just so many things about her…

"…en…rien…ADRIEN!" I snapped out of it and saw Nino and Marinette looking at me weirdly. I smiled sheepishly.

"Uhm, sorry, did I miss something?" Nino smirked.

"Oh no, we're all just standing here wondering why you've been staring at Marinette for the past 5 minutes. Wanna explain?" Alya smirked knowingly. Hm, no wonder those two are perfect for each other. Marinette on the other hand, was blushing, but looked at me, wondering what I was going to say.

"Uh, I was staring because… I noticed her hair looks really nice today! Yeah!" I said, mentally hitting my head on a brick wall. Marinette blushed.

"T-t-t-thanks A-A-Adrien. U-um, shouldn't we get to c-class?" She stuttered out. I smiled. She was pretty cute when she stuttered.

 _2 hours later_

No One's POV

"Adrien, I hope that if you're doodling, you have all the notes, correct?" Adrien snapped his head up, to see the teacher glaring at him. Taking the sketch, she walked back up to the front, while Adrien sat through the rest of class. When the bell rang, the students left, and Adrien was told to go to the detention room for ten minutes. He sighed knowing there was no way of getting out of this one. He, when no one was looking, and the teacher left, allowed his kwami to float out.

"Do you have any more cheese?"

"No."

"UGGGHHH!"

"Why?" He sighed again, and left when the teacher allowed him to leave. But as he got outside and noticed that there was no one there, he DID notice a certain someone about to walk but spotted a tiny fleck of red and for a second he thought maybe it was Ladybug, but shook his head. Adrien walked up to Marinette. She blushed a bit upon seeing him.

"O-Oh, h-hi Adrien. How was d-detention?" He shrugged.

"Meh, boring. So, what're you still doing here?"

"Oh, well, I just turned in a sketch to my design teacher, and I thought I was going with Alya, but she left with Nino, so I just got out and was about to start walking home." She said, but mentally she was cheering.

" _YES! I SAID A WHOLE SENTENCE WITHOUT GETTING FLUSTERED!"_ Adrien smiled.

"Do you mind if I walk home with you?" She blushed a bit.

"N-not at a-a-all." They began to walk, enjoying the silence that came on this peaceful walk. He looked over to her. She looked calm, serene, and different from how she looked at school.

He noticed himself staring at Marinette a little too long as they arrived. He blushed; damn it, he had it _bad_.

Marinette found herself looking at Adrien a bit more than necessary. Blushing, she turned back to say bye to him.

"S-so, u-um, i-l'll see you later, Adrien." He smiled.

"Thanks for letting me walk home with y-you. I'll see you tomorrow Mari." She smiled and waved as he walked to his house, still blushing and thinking about Marinette, wondering what that little red fleck was. He walked right up to his room and began to wonder when he would be able to show her his true identity. Plagg looked at his quiet human, and floated in front of him.

"Is the boy sad because he can't find who's his masked sweetheart is?" The blonde rolled his eyes.

"I feel like we might know each other in real life. But, I don't know where. Ugh, why's this so confusing?!" Plagg rolled his eyes.

"There is a very simple solution, lover boy, it's called contacting her." Adrien sat up.

"That's easier said than done. I don't even know if she likes me. I'm just her sidekick." Plagg looked at Adrien seriously.

"Don't say that! She cares about you, we just don't know if she is in love with you, but she does care about you." Adrien smiled, and patted the little cat-like creature.

"Thanks Plagg. I just wish I could tell her who I am behind the mask."

"I'm only going to say this once. All will be revealed when the time is right." The kwami said mysteriously. Adrien looked at him weirdly, but sighed.

 _With Marinette_

She still couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Chat Noir. Why he decided to do that, she will never know. But then she thought about her walk with Adrien and smiled dreamily. It was peaceful and nice, no words needed. Tikki came out and noticed the girl's dazed state.

"Thinking about Adrien, I take it?" She snapped out of her daze and smiled.

"Well, yeah, but I wonder why he was staring at me earlier? And," She smiled sadly. "I'm worried about Chat Noir." Tikki looked at her.

"Why?" Marinette looked at the small creature.

"Because he looked sad when I told him we can't reveal who we really are. And he kissed me. I wish I could know who he is, but I also know that it must remain a secret between us." Tikki smiled comfortingly.

"All will be revealed when the time is right." She said mysteriously. Marinette looked at her weirdly, but figured she made sense. The girl laid in bed, her thoughts jumbled around everywhere, and she looked at her kwami.

"Tikki, do you think Chat really likes me, or is he just flirting with me?" Tikki looked at the girl like she had two heads.

"Do you want the sugar-coated "I'll agree with what you decide" answer, or the truth?" Marinette looked at Tikki worried about what she would say.

"Umm…the truth?" Tikki sighed.

"Marinette, I'll be completely honest with you: Of course he does! He just flirts because he might be nervous to tell you. I mean seriously, he's risked his safety for yours countless times, and has stated to you that he will protect you. Also, he flat out _kissed_ you, so if that doesn't tell you anything, then I don't know what will." My heart stopped in realization. Maybe…Maybe Tikki's right. But still…

"But what if he doesn't like the me under the mask?" Tikki smiled.

"He will. After all, you and Ladybug are the same person." The girl smiled at that.

"I guess so."

 _The next day_

"Have a good rest of the day, everyone!" The teacher dismissed everyone, but Alya and Nino stayed back with their respective best friends. As Nino and Adrien left to go pick something up out of Nino's locker, Nino turned to Adrien.

"Hey, look at this picture of Marinette." He showed the picture to Adrien, who looked at Nino suspiciously.

"Why do you have a picture of Marinette?" Nino shrugged.

"Alya. But, with the Ladybug costume on," He showed him the other picture. Adrien went wide-eyed. "Don't you think she and Ladybug look alike?" The blond had to admit, she did. But he shrugged.

"Nah, they're different." Nino shrugged.

"Hmm, maybe. But I gotta run to meet up with Alya, see you later!" He waved his best friend off, and thought about what his best friend showed him. He was right, Ladybug and Marinette were too alike, but their personalities differed. Then again, he couldn't talk, since, as Chat Noir, he acted much differently than as Adrien. Maybe that was the case with Ladybug. He decided, he wanted to ask Marinette. He knew that he was going to need to do it eventually, but he didn't know how. He found the door to walk out, but spotted a red floating creature popping out of Marinette's bag. He immediately wanted to think he was seeing things, but he knew he wasn't. He walked out, and hid behind a tree as he listened to Marinette talking to her seeming to be, kwami, just to make sure he wasn't kidding himself. Plagg came out.

"Hmm, I hope Chat Noir is okay." Her kwami smiled.

"I think he will be. And besides, he probably feels the same way you do." He agreed with her, and Plagg almost fell to the floor, glad he was on Adrien's shoulder, and Adrien snickered at his kwami's antics. He'd never met Ladybug's kwami, but she seemed interesting to him. Adrien told Plagg to hide. It was there in front of him the whole time, and he never noticed it. He also knew that he wasn't going to be able to face her the same way again, but it was a risk worth taking. He called for a limo and as soon as he got up to his room he was occupied, the only thing on his mind to reveal who he was to Ladybug, since he was tired of all the secrets and lying to her. He contacted her and she answered on the third ring.

" _Hello?"_

"LB, meet me near the Louvre in 10 minutes."

" _Why?"_

"I need to talk to you. Please?" She sighed.

" _Fine. See you in 10."_

"Thanks, my lady. See you in 10." He hung up and let Plagg eat some cheese before getting ready to go.

"Plagg, claws out!"

 _With Marinette_

After she fed Tikki, whom was munching on a cookie, she started to get ready to go, but not before asking her kwami a question.

"Hey, Tikki."

"Yeah?" She responded, chewing her cookie, then swallowing it. It was then that Tikki noticed the serious expression that graced her human's face. She floated over to Marinette, worry etched on her face.

"Marinette, what's wrong? You can tell me." Marinette sighed. She wasn't sure if Tikki would understand.

"Tikki… It's Chat Noir. He sounded so serious over the phone, combined with the events from two days ago, I'm just worried about him. What do you think he needs to tell me?" She smiled at Marinette.

"I don't know, but believe me, you and Chat will always be a team, period."

"But-"

"Shush, he will not be mad at you, he likes you. Trust me, if you stop giving yourself a headache, you'll be fine." I sighed and smiled at Tikki.

"Thanks, Tikki."

"Of course. Now, if you don't want Chat to think you stood him up, you might want to hurry up and transform." I panicked.

"Tikki, spots on!"

 _At the Louvre_

Chat Noir sat on top of the roof of the Louvre, waiting for his partner, and he was quite early. Moments later, Ladybug arrived.

"Sorry for making you wait, Chat. What did you want to talk about?" He turned around.

"Hey, Marinette." She looked shocked. How did he know who she was?!

"W-what? H-how did you figure it out?!"

"Plagg, claws in!" He de-transformed. Ladybug was shocked.

"A-A-ADRIEN?!" He smiled sheepishly.

"I actually figured it out a few hours ago. So, yeah. It's hard to explain." She was suspicious.

"I've got time." He sighed and proceeded to explain how he figured it out. She still looked shocked, and he got worried.

"Please don't be mad! I'm still the same Adrien, just more outspoken and free as Chat Noir. But, ultimately, we're the same person." She smiled.

"Tikki, spots off!" She de-transformed. Plagg actually fell to the floor upon seeing Tikki. Adrien smiled nervously.

"Are you mad?"

"Of course not, Adrien or Chat Noir, I still love you-I-I mean, LIKE you, y-you k-k-know as-"He laughed.

"Relax, Bugaboo, I like you too. Maybe we could get to know each other before we start to think about dating?" She blushed furiously.

"I-I'd like that. But don't let this affect how we work together. When the masks are on, we are Ladybug and Chat Noir, period." He smirked.

"Yes, I know that, but when the masks are off," He pulled Marinette close. "You're still My Lady!"

"Yeah, yeah. What do I see in you?" She almost regretted saying that, because her feet were off the ground, and Adrien was spinning her wildly, so she reacted like this.

"Adrien Agreste, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope!" She giggled as she still was spinning. He finally put her down and they just stared at each other, adoration in their eyes. They looked over at their kwami. Plagg was attempting to speak to Tikki, and was failing miserably. Tikki was just giggling, but then he saw her laughing and got an idea.

"You think that's funny, don't you?" He then went and started tickling her. She giggled uncontrollably.

"P-P-PLAAAGG! S-Stop it!"

"Nope!" Marinette giggled.

"Now I see where he gets it from." He smiled teasingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She blinked innocently.

"Nothing! Tikki, we're leaving!" Plagg held her to him.

"Sorry, but I'm holding her captive! If you want her back, bring a can of Camembert to Adrien's house, pronto!" Tikki giggled, and Adrien smiled teasingly.

"Seems like he's taken a liking to your kwami." Marinette grinned.

"Let them have their fun, but Plagg, if I bring the cheese to the house, you give me my kwami back."

"May-be." She rolled her eyes playfully. They walked out of the Louvre without being seen, and once they ended up going to Marinette's house, Plagg (still holding Tikki), hid in her purse, and she walked in through the door, Adrien behind her, and luckily, her parents were doing something, so they quickly headed to her room, and Adrien just waited outside as she cleaned her room and "cleaned" the walls (aka taking off all of the posters and pictures of Adrien, and replacing her desktop background with a picture of the Eiffel Tower). She put all the pictures of Adrien away, save for one of her and Adrien, and then let him in. He sat down on the computer chair, Plagg and Tikki sat on the desk, Plagg waiting for his cheese. Marinette came back up with a bowl of Cheddar cheese squares.

"I didn't have Camembert, but Tikki likes Cheddar cheese with her crackers, so I usually get that one. Is that okay?" Adrien half-expected Plagg to say he wanted Camembert.

"Oh, then that's fine. Ladies' choice, after all." Adrien's jaw dropped. Plagg NEVER gave up his Camembert! He smiled at Tikki.

"Tikki, you are welcome in my house whenever you want. I have never seen Plagg give up his cheese. You're a miracle worker!" Tikki blushed.

"O-oh, i-is that s-so? That's really sweet of him. Thank you, Plagg." She pecked him on the cheek, causing him to blush a bit.

"No problem, anything for you." She blushed. Marinette smiled at the two kwami as they chatted over their cheese. Adrien walked over to Marinette and sat with her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled up at him, blushing.

"Hey, Adrien."

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Did you really have a crush on Ladybug?" He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Umm, well, yeah, but eventually, as we started hanging out more, I developed a crush on you. But let me tell you this: As you said to me, Ladybug or Marinette, I will still like you a lot, and it won't mess up our friendship. I promise." She smiled and he pecked her on the forehead. Eventually, it was around 9:00, and Adrien, as Chat Noir, bid Marinette goodbye as he went to his own house since it was a school night. They both slept, waiting to see what would happen now that they knew of the others crime fighting double life.

 _The next day_

Marinette's POV

I woke up earlier than usual, and of course the first thing on my mind is that Adrian is Chat Noir. I felt my heart speed up at the thought that I've been with Adrien every day and never knew it. I was excited to see where we may go from here. As soon as I finished getting ready, I interrogated Tikki, for I wasn't the only one that was having a little fun.

"Tikki, are you excited to be with your _crush?_ " She blushed and glared at me a little.

"H-Hey! P-Plagg is not my crush!"

"I never said Plagg, now did I?" She rolled her eyes and hid in my purse. I heard her mumble.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I smirked in victory. I went downstairs and ate breakfast, seeing my parents come to open the bakery.

"Hi Mama, Papa." They smiled.

"Hello Mari, sleep well?"

"I did, in fact. Did you?"

"Yes, now you should be on your way to school. Don't want to keep _Adrien_ waiting." I blushed.

"Mama!"

"Oh, I'm just kidding. Go on now, and take this cupcake while you're at it, and an extra for Adrien."

"*sigh* Thanks Mama!" I bolted out the door and placed the cupcakes in a container, and left for school. Then I saw Alya walking towards me.

"Hey girl! So, who are those cupcakes for?" I smiled.

"Hey. My mom let me take one, and the other one is for…"

"It's for…?"

"*sigh* Adrien." She squealed in joy, but then smirked as we were arriving at school. I wondered why, but then I turned around as we arrived at the stairs, and saw Adrien and Nino, whom noticed we were there, Nino waved to Alya, but went to go retrieve something while Adrien walked over to us.

"Hey Alya." He wrapped and arm around my waist. "Hey Princess." I blushed.

"H-Hey Adrien. Umm, here." I handed him his cupcake container. "My mom said to bring one for you. Hope you enjoy it." He smiled and was about to take a bite, but then realized something. He put his finger on the frosting and scooped a little of it.

"Hey Mari, turn to the side for a sec." I did as told, suspicious. He poked my cheek with the finger that had frosting. I looked at him with a playful, shocked look. He snickered.

"You have a little frosting on your face. I'll get it." He leaned close to my cheek and kissed my cheek. Somehow, it got the frosting off. Alya looked at us in playful shock.

"What is happening? Are you two together?!" We shook our heads, but Adrien answered.

"No, but we are closer than we used to be." Alya seemed satisfied.

"Fine. Just be good with her Agreste. Or I will hurt you. Just wait until Chloé sees you two." We dual rolled our eyes.

"As if we can't take her." We walked into class, Adrien and I with smiles on our faces. He turned to me.

"Shall we, My Lady?" I smiled and linked my arm in his.

"We shall, Kitty." We walked into class, ignoring Chloé's protests, and sat in our seats, as class began.

But so did a new chapter in my relationship with Adrien.

 **A/N: AAAAHHH! I AM PROUD OF MYSELF FOR GETTING THIS DONE. Anyway, I am actually really happy I finished, and I hope you all like it. I am seriously enjoying this ship, and just wanted to do a little series for it. So, R &R, and follow and favorite and see you in the next chapter. Bye Bye!~AquaBailarina15**


	2. Driving Chloé Mad

Chat Spots, Chapter 2- Driving Chloé Mad

 **A/N: Hola my musical readers! I didn't think this story would be so…liked! But I'm back with the 2** **nd** **chappie of "Chat Spots", and for this 1** **st** **chapter, we get to drive everyone's favorite character crazy, and I say that with the utmost sarcasm, and a dash of salt. Enjoy this chap of Chat Spots!**

 _ **The summary: Adrien is partnered with Chloé as a partner for a project for one of his classes, much to Chloé's pleasure and Adrien's horror. However, due to Nathaniel being the assistant to the teacher, there is an odd number of kids in the class, so Marinette gets stuck in their group, to Adrien's happiness and Chloé's despair. What will the two kids do to drive this brat crazy?**_

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, only the plot of the story. All rights go to their respective owners! Roll it!)**

 **Note: If there is no specific POV mentioned, that means there is no POV, it's 3** **rd** **person. Enjoy! ~Aqua**

 _ **Monday**_

"…Juleka and Kim, Alya and Nino, and due to Nathaniel being an assistant for this one, and Sabrina being absent, our group of three is Chloé, Adrien and Marinette. You will be required to spend a week with your partners and write down things you never knew about them, and the results. Class dismissed." Everyone gathered their belongings and started to go to their partners to plan for what they were going to do, and Adrien walked over to Marinette, who was sketching something for Adrien in her book. He put his hands over her eyes.

"Hmm, I really like that sketch, but add you in there and I can put it on my wall. Purr-fect, no?" Marinette rolled her covered eyes and smiled.

"You and your puns will be the death of me one day, Kitty. Sit and I'll show you the sketch." He uncovered her eyes, and sat down next to her, and she took out a piece of paper.

"So, how do y-you w-want to go about doing this-"

"Oh, Adrien~! Darling, we need to go start our project~!" Adrien sighed in annoyance. Chloé skipped over to him, a smile on her face, which disappeared as soon as she saw Marinette.

"Oh, it's you. Look, why don't you just write down the facts I need to know and I'll send you my fact list later. Adrien and I have A LOT of time to spend together that doesn't include someone like you." Marinette and Adrien rolled their eyes, but it was Adrien that spoke to avoid Marinette from getting in trouble with Chloé's father.

"Listen up Chloé, you will not start treating Marinette in that manner. We will all work together to get this done, or you can get a zero. Am I clear?" He said in an authorative tone. Chloé actually listened with a pout. Marinette sighed.

"So, as I was saying, how do you want to go about doing this?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could head over to your house for three days, Chloé's house for two days, and then mine for two days. We can see what one of us does when we're not at school, and also just learn things about each other." Adrien said shyly. Marinette smiled.

"I-I think that's-"

"Why can't we go to my house for three days?! There's nothing special about a bakery!" Chloé whined. Marinette almost pulled the blonde's hair out.

"Look, you can insult me, but DO NOT insult my family's hard work, and livelihood. For your information, it's better this way so that way we don't bother your father or Adrien's for longer than needed. Got a problem with that?" She said sharply. Adrien secretly smirked. _'Way to put Chloé in her place, LB.'_ Chloé glared at her, but said nothing. As Adrien wrote it down, Marinette continued her sketch of Adrien, which Chloé happened to see, and snatch away.

"Oh my god, what is this supposed to be? I could hire someone to do a better job!" She crumpled the paper and threw it away. Marinette stared at her in disbelief, and by the time Adrien finished writing, he saw Marinette nowhere to be seen, and Chloé laughing. He growled, grabbed all his stuff and the schedule and looked at Chloé sharply.

"You will meet us at Marinette's bakery at 3 sharp. Understood?" The blond was shocked at his tone.

"Darling, why would you speak to me that way?" He walked to the door, and looked back at her, making her shudder at how cold his eyes looked.

"Because you made my love upset." He left to find said girl.

 _3:00_

Marinette laid in her bed, upset that Chloé crumpled her sketch, but more upset that she had to work with her for an entire week. She wished there was a way to make her want to leave the group, but Sabrina was absent. She went to her desk, and found a rose, along with a letter.

"' _My red spotted lady, don't let people like her upset you. You're better than her, perfect in ways that she isn't. Come outside. ~Adrien'_ " She read aloud, blushing profusely. She went outside and found Adrien at the front door, Chloé nowhere in sight. She went for the front door, and opened it to see her grinning partner in crime.

"Hey. You okay?" Adrien asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though I'm royally upset that she destroyed my sketch, I'm more upset that we have to work with her for a week. Isn't there a way we can make her want to leave?" She led Adrien to her room, where they talked more.

"Well, there IS a way we can make her want to leave…but you'll need to agree." She grinned.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Pretend to date." He stated simply. She blushed.

"WHAT?!" He looked at her seriously.

"Listen to me! If we pretend to date, and you act nice, she's not going to like the fact that I'm not giving her the attention she wants, complain to the teacher that it's not working out and by then, Sabrina will be able to be her partner, and we don't have to deal with her." She looked at him like he was insane.

"You are quite the devious one aren't you? But what if she complains to her dad?"

"He can't do anything, and she knows it. It's for a grade, so he'll make her do it like she's supposed to, to make it fair for everyone involved. So, are you in, Bugaboo?" She smirked deviously.

"Of course, my kitty cat. Just remember not to call me Bugaboo around her, or My Lady, 'kay?" He nodded, and heard a limo pull up.

"Let's make this plan work, okay?" Chloé strutted up to the front door, clipboard in hand, assistant next to her. Marinette opened the door for her. She just ran up to Adrien and attempted to hug him, but he pushed her off gently, and went over to Marinette and pecked her on the cheek, then looked at Chloé, who was glowering at the girl. She smiled innocently.

"Alright, Chloé, welcome to my family's bakery. I actually have helped my parents bake stuff, so I can make my own stuff too." She wrote it down, then rolled her eyes.

"Ha, I doubt it could be any good. Right, Adrien?" She looked over at the boy who was done writing, and went over to Marinette who was taking out a tray of cupcakes she made the previous day. She took one out, gave it to Adrien, then took another one and gave it to Chloé. She glared and took a bite. It was good. She looked at Adrien, who poked her cheeks and got frosting on them. Marinette giggled, and before she could get back at him, Chloé immediately shoved her aside, and grabbed his arm, but he didn't move.

"Ugh, would you stop paying so much attention to her, and pay attention to me instead?! What's so special about her? She can bake, big whoop. I'd like to get to know you better." She tried to kiss him but he pushed her off.

"Why would I pay less attention to my girlfriend over you?" Chloé's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU DATING HER?! I AM CLEARLY THE BETTER GIRL! SHE'S CLUMSY AND BASIC, AND LOOK AT HER OUTFIT!" She rambled on, while Marinette got up after cleaning up and headed for her room, Adrien trailing behind her. Chloé noticed and followed them up, shouting on why she was being ignored, and they just ignored her and asked each other questions and wrote things down. Marinette finally had enough of Chloé shouting and screaming for hours, and even Adrien is getting annoyed. She noticed the time was ten to five, and they got a little bit done, but Marinette didn't want her parents to come home to screaming.

"AND FURTHERMORE-"

"Chloé, I don't appreciate you shouting in me and my boyfriend's ears, and you have nothing done. It's getting late, so I think it's a good idea to go home and get some rest and continue this tomorrow." Marinette said politely. Chloé huffed.

"Fine! I have had enough of being in this retched place anyway! See you tomorrow at my house at 3:00, Adrien~!" She went over to peck him on the cheek, but he awkwardly embraced her quickly, then led her to the door. She shouted for a limo to come for her, and sure enough, one did. She blew a kiss to Adrien, and glared at Marinette as the limo drove off. They immediately headed upstairs to relax and enjoy the peace they had.

"You don't know HOW BADLY I wanted to pull this brat's hair out! She is so spoiled!" Adrien embraced his partner, and let out a relieving sigh.

"I know, I was upset too. Her dad needs to get a better control over her, and teach her that the world excluding me, isn't her slave. And between you and me, she needs to get the hint that I don't like her!" Adrien said annoyed, as Marinette giggled.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna go get some cheese and crackers for Tikki and Plagg. Don't move." She said playfully, getting up. He smirked.

"Wouldn't want to." She smiled her heart-stopping smile that made Adrien's heart speed up. How lucky was he to have her? Very damn lucky. She came back moments later, and she set the small platter on her desk.

"Tikki, I have food!" The spotted kwami smiled gratefully as she flew out of Marinette's purse and flew over to the desk where the platter was. Plagg also came out of Adrien's satchel.

"Do you have cheese?" Marinette motioned to where Tikki was, and he floated over with a smile on his face, and she smiled at him, and they proceeded to talk, occasionally having Plagg make Tikki blush. Marinette also passed a cup of tea to Adrien, which he accepted gratefully, and they sat on Marinette's bed.

"So, tomorrow we have to go to the Bourgeois' house. And Chloé has more power there than she does here or at your house. What'll we do then?" She asked curiously.

"Honestly, I wouldn't worry about it. She knows she can't do anything horrible while I'm there. On another note, I didn't know you could bake so well. Perfect." She blushed.

"T-t-thanks. But I'm not perfect. I'm clumsy, forgetful, and far from perfect as can be." Adrien lifted her chin so that she was staring straight into his eyes.

"Don't say that. I'm not perfect either, but I don't care. With all the flaws in the world, nothing keeps me from protecting you. So shut up." He smiled that smile that made her heart stop, and they leaned in and kissed for a moment. They broke apart, and no longer heard their kwami talking, and found them silently snickering at them. They rolled their eyes.

"What's so funny, you two?" Tikki smiled deviously.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering how you two dorks aren't dating yet. Oh, and after you wouldn't stop talking about how cute and amazing Adrien is." Marinette's face became a bright shade of red while Adrien smirked like the Cheshire Cat.

"T-T-TIKKI! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Tikki blinked innocently.

"Oh, was I not supposed to mention that you always kept stressing-"

"TIKKIIII!" Adrien's smirk got wider as he leaned closer to Marinette, whose face was dark red from how much Tikki was embarrassing her.

"So, I'm super cute, eh My Lady?" She slapped him on the arm.

"O-Oh s-shut up!" He kissed her chastely, and she grew flustered. Plagg smirked deviously.

"Oh, but she's not the only one. Adrien, do you remember how you felt when you got that love letter and you thought it was from Ladybug? Oh how he just obsessed over wondering if it came from Ladybug." Adrien's smirk dropped and his face heated up as Marinette smiled teasingly.

"P-PLAGG!"

"Oh, and remember that other time that you swore you'd say those words to Ladybug that you promised to say as soon as you saw her? What were the words again? Oh yeah, je t'a-"

"PLAGG, SHUT UP!" Marinette smiled teasingly. Oh, this was sweet payback.

"Mind saying the words you were going to say?" He blushed.

"When the time is right." He said cryptically. She tilted her head in confusion, but said nothing. She then smirked in Tikki's direction.

"Hey, Plagg, wanna know something interesting?" He looked at her as if to say, I'm listening, while Tikki looked at her as if to say, I will kill you.

"I mentioned to Tikki a while back on the day after we revealed our identities, 'Are you excited to see your crush', and she blushed and said 'P-Plagg is not my c-crush!' and I never mentioned your name, so do with that what you will." Tikki blushed profusely and glared daggers at Marinette, who just smiled. Plagg flew closers to Tikki and whispered to her.

"Love you too _._ " She blushed x5.

"I-I hate you." He smiled charmingly and pecked her on the cheek. She turned away so he wouldn't see her blush more. Adrien smirked in Plagg's direction, and his eyes widened and he glared at him as if to say 'Don't do it.'

"Say, Tikki, do you remember that day that you were with Marinette and I was in detention?" She nodded. "Well, when Plagg got out of my satchel and heard and saw you and your voice, he almost fell from my shoulder, and wouldn't shut up about you when we got home." Plagg blushed, and glared at Adrien who just smiled as if to say, 'Kar-ma!', and Tikki smirked.

"Is that so?" He blushed harder.

"Shut up." Adrien laughed.

"Trust me, it doesn't stop there. When I left him in my room to get him some cheese, I came back and saw him practicing how he was going to talk to you. Not only that, but he didn't eat his regular Camembert, he ate crackers and actually WANTED to transform for once, not that he doesn't, but he's lazy. I thought I was going to have to take him to a doctor. Oh, and he couldn't stop mentioning 'Her adorable eyes, the way her eyes sparkled earlier…' I swear, he's never acted like that before you." By the end of the speech, Tikki floated to the embarrassed kwami and hugged him.

"Thanks, Plagg." He smiled. After that, it was 7:00, and Adrien called for a limo since he had to go home. The limo arrived and before he opened the door, he gave Marinette a quick hug, and ran out. Marinette's parents came home shortly after, and saw Marinette sleeping, exhausted.

 _Tuesday_

"I really hope Chloé can be nicer today, but knowing her, she'll be all over Adrien again." Marinette said to Alya as they walked to school. Alya rubbed her temples.

"Well, she's not going to treat you any worse, especially not if you have Adrien. So don't worry about it." Marinette smiled gratefully at her best friend.

"Thanks Alya. On a more positive note, how's your project going with _Nino~_?" Marinette said teasingly, emphasizing Nino's name. Alya blushed.

"We got a bit done, but after about 4:30, we just goofed off and talked about things. Nothing special."

"How long was he there?" She avoided her best friend's eyes.

"Alya…"

"Fine, he was there for 4 hours. Happy?" Marinette smirked.

"So you were alone with Nino for 4 hours and you're going to tell me _nothing_ happened?" Alya smiled as they arrived at school.

"Not saying anything! Anyway, here they come." They spotted them coming over to them. The boys smiled.

"Hey girls. What goes on?" Nino asked as they neared the classroom. Alya smirked.

"Nothing much. Say Adrien, how long were you at Mari's house?" He looked at her curiously.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Nino looked at Adrien.

"Yeah, how long were you at her house?"

"Umm, 5 and a half hours."

"And how long was Chloé there?"

"…1 hour and 50 minutes." They gaped.

"So you were alone for 4 hours and 20 minutes and you're going to say _nothing_ happened?" Nino asked with a smirk. They smiled at each other.

"Yup." They responded. Alya and Nino rolled their eyes as they all sat in their seats Chloé came in late, but she went over to Adrien, but upon noticing Marinette, she glared as she smiled innocently. Alya whispered to her.

"What's her problem?" Marinette grinned.

"I'll tell you later." She smiled, and class began.

 _3:00_

Chloé showed Adrien around while waiting for Marinette, occasionally attempting to gain his attention, but Adrien just looked around bored. A moment later, Chloé's assistant buzzed that Marinette was here, to Adrien's happiness and Chloé's despair, for she was hoping she wouldn't come, but she reluctantly told the assistant to let her in and trudged down the stairs, while Adrien was already down the stairs. Marinette entered politely, and went up to Adrien, but before they could kiss, Chloé latched onto Adrien's arm, stopping him.

"Look, you're in MY house, so I will be with Adrien the whole time, and you can just take notes, got it?" She smiled innocently, and pecked Adrien, who didn't mind, and walked to a couch to sit, Adrien sitting right next to her, Chloé sitting across from the two. As the hours went on, Chloé was growing more annoyed with the two lovebirds, and when they finished writing what they needed, she quickly grabbed Adrien's arm.

"Adrikins, you can stay with me, and she can leave." He pushed her off gently.

"Sorry, but I have to get her home, and myself. See ya." The two walked out as they noticed the time was 5:30, and they laughed about how pissed Chloé looked.

 _Two days later_

Today, the group was going back to Marinette's house, and Chloé was at her limit with the dark-haired girl.

"TEACHER!" Chloé shouted. The teacher turned.

"Yes, Ms. Bourgeois?"

"I cannot work with Marinette any longer, she has made me unable to work with her. Since Sabrina is back, I'll be working with her." The teacher sighed.

"If you feel better working with her, so be it." Adrien secretly fist-bumped Marinette, happy that his plan worked. They continued to sit through class, and then everyone was dismissed, and Alya high fived her best friend.

"Well, no more Chloé! And more time with _Ad-rien_." Alya sing-songed. Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yeah yeah. Serves her right though." Adrien and Nino snuck up behind the girls, causing them to jump.

"So, you were saying?" Adrien asked teasingly.

"Okay, I'll admit, you were right" He smiled.

"For once." He looked at the grinning girl offended.

"Hey! That wounds my heart, my lady." He said whispering the last part. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"So, my house?" He grinned and put an arm around her.

"Let's go." She smiled but reminded him that they were no longer pretending to date, to which he nodded.

 _A few days later, The project due date, Monday_

"…The results were, that we grew closer to each other and learned new things we didn't already know. Thank you." Adrien finished. The class applauded at the entertaining, yet well done project done by Adrien and Marinette. The duo bowed, and Marinette asked if anyone had questions.

"I have a question: Isn't Chloé in your group?" Max asked curiously. Marinette smiled innocently.

"You'll see." She stated simply, leaving them confused. Everyone, including Alya and Nino, had already gone, but Chloé and Sabrina were the only ones who hadn't gotten up. The teacher then called on the two, and it clicked for the class. Alya and Nino looked at their best friends knowingly. Chloé and Sabrina stepped up to the front, and Chloé elbowed Sabrina to speak. The red-head nodded nervously.

"U-um, Chloé didn't need to take notes since she already knows everything about me. S-so, I'm going to present my notes and the results-" The teacher held up a hand as if signaling her to stop.

"Ms. Bourgeois, did you leave Sabrina to do all the work?" Chloé huffed.

"Of course I didn't! I know a lot about her, so why would I need to take notes?!" The teacher rubbed her temples.

"That was the entire point of the project. Sabrina, be honest with me, did Chloé do anything? Your grade is riding on this." Sabrina twiddled her fingers nervously.

"U-umm… Okay, it's true! Chloé was busy trying to figure out how to break up Adrien and Marinette, that she made me do all the work and make up an excuse about how she knew everything about me, so she didn't have to do anything! I have my part of the project, but Chloé did no work whatsoever! I'm so so sorry!" She looked down in shame, but the teacher patted the girl on the back.

"It's alright, Sabrina. You worked very hard to do your part and defend your lazy partner. You get an A, Sabrina. However, Ms. Bourgeois, you will be punished for doing that to Sabrina, and get a failing grade of a F for this project. Take your seats." Sabrina smiled gratefully, but Chloé fumed.

"How dare you fail me! If Marinette would've complied with my orders, none of this would happen! She is to blame!" Marinette calmly stood up, looking at Chloé with a sharp look.

"You mean the orders to, I quote, 'just write down the facts she needed to know and that she'll send me her fact list later.' Also saying that, 'Adrien and her had A LOT of time to spend together that doesn't include someone like me', and even had the gall to insult me and my family's bakery, calling it retched and asking what was so special about it. Also, you blatantly insulted me, even before we began the project, crumpling a sketch I worked on, claiming that you could hire someone to do a better job, then insulted me in my household, calling me basic, clumsy, which I know I am, thank you, also screaming at Adrien on why he chose to pay attention to me, when she is 'clearly the better girl' and even shoving me just to get closer to Adrien, and being overall rude to me as well as Adrien? Well guess what, I'm not, never was, never have been, and never will be, a doormat, or a pushover. You will not walk over me or my friends, just to be spoiled and take advantage of others that have a heart in order to get your way. Also, stop trying to win over Adrien, because I guarantee you that he never has, never was, and never will be interested in you. So stop trying to act like you know everything about me, when you don't know a _damn thing._ " They all, even Sabrina and Adrien, applauded for Marinette for standing up to Chloé, who was flushed in embarrassment. The teacher was shocked.

"Is all of this true, Adrien?" The teacher asked, looking over at him.

"Yes, it's all true. Also, she even had the nerve to attempt to kick Marinette out but insist upon me staying in her house on the second day of the project. So yes, not only was she continually making advances on me, but she just wouldn't give Marinette a break, constantly glaring or degrading her. However, I explained to Chloé that she wouldn't treat Marinette in such a manner, because I would most definitely not stand for it. Chloé, not only has she been kind to you, but she is perfect in ways that you will never be." Adrien said, and the class applauded again, Marinette blushing as she looked up at him and he winked at her, causing her to smile.

"Well said, Ms. Cheng and Mr. Agreste. You may sit." The duo sat down as the teacher wrote out a suspension slip. Chloé exploded.

"What do you think you are doing?!" The teacher turned to her, and frowned.

"I have all the evidence I need. Chloé Bourgeois, you will take a visit to the principal. You are suspended for two days, and detention for two weeks. And I'm calling your father. I got everything on record, so don't pull any excuses." She screeched and stormed out of the room. The teacher let the class talk for the rest of the period. Everyone immediately congratulated Marinette for putting Chloé in her place, and Adrien for defending Marinette.

"That was awesome! I mean, you shut her up! Go Mari!" Alix said excitedly. Ivan looked at them.

"That was awesome, but what did you do to get her out of the group?" Everyone nodded.

"We pretended to date, and annoyed her." Adrien stated. Juleka looked at them teasingly.

"So, you're not actually dating?" Marinette blushed.

"O-of course not! We're not a thing!" Adrien smirked, wrapping an arm on the girl's waist.

"Not yet anyway." She hit him on the arm.

"Adrien!" They laughed at their adorable classmates.

"I swear, you two could be a TV show." Alya snickered.

"Yeah, Adrien would probably be making her run into walls half the time just by winking at her." Nino quipped with a smirk towards his best friend. Said blond smirked as he rested his chin on Marinette's shoulder.

"Well…"

"Don't." Warned the dark haired girl. They laughed at the two as they went on with their day, glad that the blonde brat was put to justice.

 **A/N: So I'm finished! You don't know how much fun it was writing this. Go Marinette! So, Read and Review, and Follow and Favorite, and don't be afraid to give me ideas! I love getting inspiration from all you lovely readers! See you in the next chapter of Chat Spots! Bye Bye!~Aqua Bailarina 15**


	3. J-Just a Computer Game, R-Right?

Chat Spots, Chapter 3- J-Just a Computer Game, R-Right?

 **A/N: Hello musical readers! Before I say anything, I advise you guys to reread the first chapter, because I did make some changes, so to avoid confusion, please do that. Anyway, also, for those who are reading and enjoying this story, you have no idea how much that makes me happy! I gain a little more motivation to write because of you guys! Also, for those who are reading and scream, "AAAHH, WHYAREN'TTHEYDATINGALREADYRAAAWR?" PATIENCE! It will happen, but not so soon! There is a method to my madness! Any who, let me stop rambling and let's get to the story, shall we?**

 _ **The summary: So, it's Friday and Marinette convinces her parents to let Adrien stay over, along with Alya and Nino. They are all ecstatic after Adrien convinces his father to allow him to go. However, Alya and Nino introduce the two to a computer game that they themselves have played but have yet to completely finish. So, when they urge the duo to play it in a room together, while Alya and Nino are in the living room, saying it's only a game, what will the two face in this seemingly harmless game?**_

"It's FRIDAY! What're your plans for today, Alya? Mari?" Nino asked as he walked out with Adrien, Alya, and Marinette. The ombre-haired girl grinned.

"Eh, I actually don't have plans. What about you two love birds? Going to Mari's house, Adrien?" She said with a smirk. The two in question blushed.

"A-ALYA!" The two shouted, flustered. She smiled. Adrien sighed.

"I have my schedule, but I probably have some free time, plus my dad surprisingly doesn't give me much to do on weekends." The two nodded, but took notice when they heard Marinette singing, and Adrien noticed as well.

"…The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling, we could have had it aaaaalllllll-W-Wait, w-were you listening?!" She said, embarrassed when she noticed them staring at her. Alya grinned.

"You sing amazingly! And why do I have a feeling that was about Adrien?" She said smiling.

"That was awesome! Who knew you had a voice!" Nino grinned, impressed.

"Truly an amazing voice. I didn't even know you sang." Adrien said, with a wink. She blushed.

"T-thanks guys. I just like that song. Anyway, I was thinking, since none of us have plans, I can ask my parents if you guys could stay over for the weekend?" Nino and Alya nodded excitedly, while Adrien smiled.

"You know my parents would be cool. Let me text them!" Alya said, whipping out her phone.

"I'll check with my folks!" Nino took out his cell.

"The most difficult would be my father. Let me see…" He called his father, and pleaded with him. He hung up with a smile.

"He sent me my schedule, and said follow that, and I can go!" Marinette smiled as the other two nodded to confirm that they could go.

"Well, I'm thinking, that you guys go get your stuff, and I'll get everything ready, and meet back at my place at 5:00, does that work?" They nodded, and they all split off to pack what they would need for the three days. Marinette immediately came home to the smell of a fresh cake baking. She went to the kitchen and saw her parents finishing up a cake.

"What's this for?" They smiled.

"We figured you guys would get hungry, so we baked a cake and some croissants. Don't worry, go get your room clean, and set everything up." Sabine said smiling at her daughter. The girl smiled and hugged her parents gratefully. She ran upstairs to make sure her room was clean and set up a place for Alya to sleep, and another part for Adrien, and one for Nino, all away from the door, near her bed. Once she had everything set up, she changed into a pink tank top with a dark blue pajama hoodie over it, black pajama shorts, and found her white socks. She passed the time by sketching, and by the time the door rang, it was 5:10. _'Alya must've waited for Nino and Adrien'_ she thought. She ran downstairs and found her friends at the door with excited expressions on their faces. Alya wore a black tank top, with a red hoodie over it, and red pajama shorts, but had leggings under them, while Nino and Adrien wore plaid pajama pants in blue and black respectively, and white t-shirts. When she let them in, her parents smiled at the four.

"Alright, kids, we left a cake in the kitchen for later, and croissants, and we will be upstairs after dinner's ready, and we only have a few rules. Don't break anything, behave, though I don't think I need to say that, and Marinette's in charge, and Alya, make sure the blond doesn't do anything to Marinette. Got it?" Tom said, whispering the last part to Alya, who nodded. Tom looked at the boys, who gulped.

"And you two, don't do anything to Alya and Marinette, especially you." He said, staring at Adrien who nodded nervously. They smiled and went back to cooking dinner, while the teens went up to Marinette's room to set their stuff down. Marinette showed them their respective spots where they were sleeping, and they set their stuff there. Alya grinned as they all took a pillow and sat on the floor.

"So, you heard Mari's dad, Agreste, don't hurt her." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Why would I? I wouldn't be able to anyway." She nodded, and they decided to talk about random subjects to kill time while they waited for dinner.

"So, is Chloé still going after you because of the incident?" Adrien and Marinette groaned at the thought of what they went through with them and Chloé's project.

"She was absolutely a…joy to work with. Even insulting me!" Marinette said through her teeth, and they laughed.

"Well, Adrien must've made sure to keep her in check, right?" Nino said, and high-fived his best friend, who grinned in reply.

"Of course, I didn't completely need to defend her. She was polite and courteous the entire time, and put up with her crap. Honestly I don't know how you did it, but you did and she got what was coming to her." The dark-haired girl blushed at the compliment.

"Well, at least it's over."

"True. So, what are going to do after dinner? Ideas?" Adrien asked. Alya and Nino smirked at each other.

"What are you two planning?" Marinette said suspiciously.

"Youu'll see." Alya said, attempting to hide her grin. They had no clue what she was making them do, and Nino was helping her. Luckily, before they could go all twenty questions on them, the children were called for dinner, and the two rushed downstairs, and when Marinette was about to go after them, Adrien held her back. She looked at him questionably, and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Let's go, My Lady." She flushed.

"You're a dork, you know that, Kitty?" He smiled.

"Only to you." She hit him on the arm jokingly. They went downstairs to see their parents nowhere to be seen, and their friends joking and eating. Marinette looked at the two.

"My parents aren't eating?"

"They retired to their room for the night. So we can do what we want as long as we're not too loud. Now, sit and eat." Alya said kindly. The two said their thank yous, and ate their dinner, occasionally commenting to things, and soon enough, the four kids were done, and in Alya and Nino's books, that meant their plan could start. The time was 7:00, and the two were formulating how this would work.

"Marinette, go upstairs with Adrien and turn the computer on, we'll be right there, I need to talk to Nino." The dark-haired girl was suspicious, but went upstairs, Adrien following behind her. Alya began to think.

"Alright, Nino. How do we convince Marinette and Adrien to play this game?" Alya asked her partner in crime. Nino thought about it.

"Hmm…Well, we could say that we've played it before, which we have, so it's harmless. Little do they know that it's a horror game. Adrien knows what this game is, he's just never played it."

"Same with Marinette. But that's a good plan. And besides, we'll be playing the 2nd one on my phone anyway. Let's go!" Alya high-fived Nino, and said boy took her hand and went upstairs, making her blush. They went in, and saw Marinette playing Run 2, Adrien laughing at her falling. Alya cleared her throat, making the two turn.

"So, you two will be playing a game Adrien, Nino and I are familiar with, but Adrien's never played." Alya typed in the game, found the first one, and clicked it. The screen now had the menu for the game, _Five Nights at Freddy's_ , which the teens were all too familiar with. Marinette gulped.

"Umm, why are we playing this? I have no knowledge of this game?" Marinette said nervously, lying perfectly.

"We're going to leave you two in here to play the first one, while Alya and I get through the second one. Good luck!" Nino said, dragging Alya to the door.

"Hold it!" The two froze.

"How bad is this game, Nino?" Adrien asked his best friend, Marinette nodding. The two smiled fakely.

"Oh, it's not bad, it's just a computer game. Right Nino?"

"Yeah. And besides, we've played it before, so why would we lie to you?" The two ran out to the living room, shutting the lights in the process, and leaving the door open. Adrien looked to Marinette.

"Hey, I'll be right here with you. And it can't be that bad, right?" Adrien said, a slight undertone of nervousness hinted.

"Y-yeah, sure. J-just a computer game." Adrien allowed her to sit on the chair next to him and he sat in the chair of the one playing.

"I'll play first, okay? And you can laugh at me, okay?" Marinette smiled gratefully. He pressed start, and the game began.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza… Security guard night shift… Give me a sec." Adrien walked to the door.

"NINO!" He heard laughing, and Adrien went back to his seat.

"We'll kill them later, let's get through the game first. There's f-five nights, s-so you do the 1st one." Marinette said. They continued and heard a phone ring.

"I'll assume I don't pick up." Adrien said questionably.

"It's a voicemail!" Marinette said in realization. They listened to the voicemail.

" _Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night…"_

"He sounds so much like "Oh, goodie, you're going to die, so let me help you attempt to survive!"" Adrien said glaring at the screen.

"Glad I'm not the only one." Marinette quipped sarcastically.

"… _Um, the animatronic characters do run freely at this time at night, but do I blame them? No, so check those cameras… The animatronics do wander a bit, left on a free roaming mode-"_

"Seriously?! I'm gonna die!" Adrien shouted, and Marinette nodded, afraid.

"… _So only close the doors if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_ The message ended, and Marinette immediately moved closer to Adrien, whom was checking his cameras, muttering, "Who would be stupid enough to work here?" He tried to figure out if any of them could leave. Marinette was starting to take notice of something, and started slapping Adrien a little.

"Umm, A-Adrien, one of them left! Check the doors!" Adrien did as she said, equally as afraid.

"O-Okay. Um, checked here, let me check the other one… HOLY CRAP WHAT IS THAT?!" He spotted an animatronic blue bunny behind the other door and almost flipped out, but not too loudly. Marinette began to scream a little.

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!"

"I'M TRYING!" He closed it, and for a few moments he left it like that, and then was brave enough to open it, so he could conserve power, and checked again.

"Dang it, it's still there!" He closed the door, but Marinette noticed the power level he had.

"U-um, K-Kitty, you have t-twenty percent left-t. You gotta conserve." He hesitatingly opened the door, and checked everything else. He noticed more of them were appearing in different places, and checked the area he was in, and Marinette pulled her hood on her head, scared.

"W-what happens if we r-run out of power? Then what?" Adrien shook his head.

"I don't know, nor do I want to." They heard a scream coming from downstairs, knowing it was Alya, and gulped. Adrien checked his power level.

"Uh oh. I have ten percent."

"B-b-but its 5 AM! Last for a little while!" Marinette screamed. She didn't want him to lose. They were too close for comfort. He checked the necessary things again, and they suddenly heard a doorbell like- sound. Adrien stood up in joy.

"HA HA, TAKE THAT YOU STUPID GAME! WHAT NOW FREDDY FREAKING BEAR! NINO I MADE IT!" Adrien was jumping for joy, as was Marinette.

"WE MADE IT THROUGH THE FIRST NIGHT! YAHOO!" Nino and Alya smiled at their friends.

"Good job you two! Somehow, Alya made it through the 3rd night, so let's continue!" Marinette stopped jumping in realization that it was her turn.

"AW DANG IT! I don't wanna do it!" Adrien embraced her as they went back to their chairs. They saw the time was 8:05.

"I'll help you. So don't worry." They switched seats, Marinette in the player seat, and they continued. They heard a phone.

"Oh my god, don't tell me there's another voicemail!" Marinette groaned. Adrien glared at the the screen.

" _Well, if you're here listening, you made it to day 2. Uh, congrats."_

"Well, uh, thank you. Were we supposed to die?!" Marinette said sarcastically.

"… _Now, I won't talk much, but uh, Freddy and his friends become more active as the weekend progresses…"_

"WHAT?! What do you mean, more active?! Uggghhh." Marinette groaned as Adrien silently laughed at her.

" _...Just make sure they're all in their proper places. Alright, talk to you soon!"_ The message ended.

"Proper places…What the heck does that mean?" Marinette muttered as she hesitated and checked the cameras. She started panicking.

"Okay, I know I'm not crazy. One of them's gone! I'm going to die!"

"Chill! You have 89 percent, and you haven't checked where the doors are. Calm down." She nodded and checked the area where the doors were.

"O-Okay, check this one, nothing there, check this one… Umm, hold on… AAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK?!" She spotted an animatronic duck and screamed, hearing their friends laugh a bit. Adrien attempted to help her.

"Okay, close the door! Phew. Alright, it's 1 AM. Continue." The girl nodded, glad that Tikki and Plagg were asleep in Tikki's little house by her desk. 10 minutes later, the door was open, it was 2 AM, she had fifty percent and she checked the cameras and sure enough, other ones were going to get to her. She was afraid, and wondering how she hasn't passed out from screaming. She checked the doors, and found the duck there, and then she checked the cameras, slapping Adrien's arm.

"A-Adrien, they're coming for me what do I DO?!" She squeaked. Adrien was starting to get really annoyed with the bunny.

"I don't know, LB. All I know is you have 45 percent and its 3 AM. Oh wait, 35. Just stay calm-OHH THE DAMN DOOR AGAIN!" Adrien spotted the bunny again and Marinette squeaked and closed the door nervously. She looked at her power level. 19 percent left.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die-"Marinette mumbled totally scared at this point, Adrien helping her. She checked the cameras but didn't notice the power supply depleting. She was going to check the doors…

"AAAAAAAHHHH! WAAAAHHHH!" Marinette jumped and fell back off the chair at a bear popping up on the screen, screeching. Adrien jumped and caught Marinette but landed on the ground, completely afraid. The side of the screen read Game Over. Alya and Nino ran upstairs upon hearing the thud.

"Adrien, what happened?! Why is she…let me guess, jump scare?" Nino asked in realization. Adrien was too afraid and upset to answer. Alya went over to her best friend who was still scared.

"Marinette, are you alright?" She looked at Alya.

"I have to play this again?! What can I do to survive?" Marinette said, looking at the two.

"Honestly, just try your best, okay? I turned the lights on already, so just continue and don't worry about it. Again, you made it pretty far. So don't worry!" Alya and Nino went back downstairs, and Adrien started to play the 1st night. Marinette went over to the lights and switched them off, not wanting to be a scaredy cat.

 _2_ _nd_ _night, 5 AM,_ 9:10

Marinette had fifty percent left on her power level, and she checked her things. She was doing really well, she was biting her fingernails in nervousness.

"I reeaally don't wanna die. Again." Marinette muttered. Adrien looked at her comfortingly.

"You'll be fine My Lady." Adrien whispered. She then heard a doorbell and jumped for joy.

"ALYA! I DIDN'T DIE THIS TIME! YAY!"

"Three more nights, Marinette!" Adrien said excitedly.

"THAT'S GREAT YOU TWO!" Adrien then sat down to start the third night, Marinette in the seat next to him.

 _3_ _rd_ _night, 9:13_

They heard the phone again.

"I swear I'm getting tired of these messages." Adrien said.

" _Hey, you're doing great!-"_

"Wow, a good message this time-"He started.

" _-Uh, most people don't last this long."_

"Never mind, WHO SAYS THAT?!"He shouted, glaring at the screen.

" _Well, things are getting real tonight-"_

"Were they not already real?" Marinette asked. Adrien glared as if to say 'Don't ask.'

" _See you on the flip side!"_ The message ended. Adrien focused his mind.

"You can do it, kitten." Marinette whispered. Adrien smiled at her gratefully. He checked all cameras and doors, and was luckily at 1 AM with 89 percent.

 _10 minutes later, 9:23, 5 AM_

"Why can't I get through this stupid game already?!" Adrien growled. Suddenly, a doorbell was heard.

"YES! TWO MORE!" Adrien jumped out of his chair, knocking it over. He grinned sheepishly.

"My bad, LB." She smirked, then nervously sat down to do night 4.

 _4_ _th_ _night, 9:35, 4 AM_

"Oh god, I'm scared, I don't wanna die and they are AFTER ME! I don't know how Alya and Nino do this…OHH HOLY, GOODBYE!" Marinette spotted one of them, and squeaked as she closed the door. Five minutes later, Adrien noted her.

"5 AM. Stay calm." She nodded and kept up, checking cameras and doors. She was trying to be calm, and smart about everything going on, and her hands were feeling shaky. Suddenly…

"YAHHOOO! DOOOORRRBEEELL! ONE MORE AND YOU'RE DOING IT!" Marinette screamed in joy and pointed to Adrien. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Great job Marinette." She blushed, but smiled gratefully and they switched seats. Adrien sat in the player seat and was about to do the final night.

 _5_ _th_ _night, 9:50, 4 AM_

"I swear to god, I'm going crazy. I'm going paranoid..."

"Check the c-cameras."

"Even so…OH GOD THEY'RE OUT, THEY ARE ALL OUT! Oh sassafras."

"You sound like Markiplier."

"Maybe I do, but IIIII…don't. Give. A POOP." Marinette giggled at her partner's antics. It was already 10:05, and 5 AM, and Adrien was slowly losing his mind.

"Oh goddamn, why can't I be done alreadyyyy?" Adrien groaned.

"It's a demented Chuck E Cheese for God's sake. It's going to be the reason we end up not sleeping." Marinette quipped sarcastically.

"Well, I'm nocturnal." Adrien said nervously. He checked his power.

"Oh no. I'm gonna die." He said nervously. Suddenly, before he ran out, they heard the doorbell. They were finished.

"…OHHHHH YEAHHHHHH! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID GAME!"

"ALYA, NINO, WE'RE FINISHED!" They screamed in joy. Alya and Nino ran up tiredly.

"See, it wasn't that bad." Nino said. They glared daggers.

"Oh no it was, we just don't have the energy to kill you right now." They watched the ending and were left with chills. Alya shrugged.

"Okay, so, we're just going to take this game off," She closed the tab and they had Run 2 on again. "And just watch TV, and talk. Sound good?" They all nodded. Alya grinned.

"Oh hey, Nino, did you tell them that there's a sixth and seventh night, and then three more games after this?" Nino shook his head.

"No. You have two other nights to play. And three other games." Marinette and Adrien went wide eyed.

"NO WAY! GOSH DARN IT!" They sighed.

"You two are insane, you know that?" They grinned. They then sat and talked and watched TV until they tried to sleep.

Keyword: Tried.

 **A/N: …And this is literally why I will NEVER play FNAF. I was literally watching Markiplier and The Fine Bros videos on this, while typing. Also, I read the reviews and you guys have some awesome ideas that I will try to incorporate into the story! And if you have ideas, don't be afraid to let me know! So, Read and Review, and follow and favorite. See you on the next chapter of Chat Spots! Bye Bye! ~Aqua Bailarina 15**


	4. We Were WHAT?

Chat Spots, Chapter 4: We Were WHAT?!

 **A/N: Hola musical readers! I hope you all liked the FNAF chapter I put in, because…that won't be the last! Yes, there will be more of those, since they are admittedly fun to write, and it's fun to torture them a bit. So, I got this idea from a reviewer by the name of KrystalDawner. I just decided to tweak the idea to fit what I have in mind. So, let's roll, shall we?**

 _ **The summary: Continuing from last time, Adrien and Marinette were playing the game Five Nights At Freddy's. Little did they know that Alya and Nino would not let this duo's gameplay go without recording. So, when the two look at the footage, there is dialogue that they didn't get the memo about that might change the pairs' relationships.**_

 _7:30 AM, Saturday_

It was quiet in Marinette's room. No one was up at this time yet, except for a certain glasses wearing duo, that were quietly tiptoeing to the bathroom, trying not to be noticed by any one, including each other. Alya happened to get there first, and she noticed Nino, who let her go first. She smiled gratefully and quickly brushed her teeth and fixed her hair into a side ponytail. She let Nino go through and she tiptoed back into the room and quietly retrieved Nino's phone. She quietly went down stairs and saw Nino with his ear buds on the couch. She giggled silently at him sleeping there. He must've fallen asleep waiting for her. She admittedly did have a crush on the headphone wearing boy, but tried not to show it much. As she tried to get around without waking him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the couch, making her blush.

"Good morning, Alya." He said, rubbing his eyes. She smiled.

"Morning, Nino. So, you know why we're here, up, without coffee, yes?" She attempted to get up to move a little, but Nino wouldn't let go.

"Where're you going?" She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Attempting to get comfortable." Nino loosened his grip a bit, and she snuggled against him comfortably, making him blush.

"Umm, comfortable?" He said awkwardly. She smiled.

"You're so cute. I'm comfortable." He turned her towards him.

"I'm cute?" He said with a smirk. She blushed.

"Oh, shut up! Off topic." He rolled his eyes playfully.

"So, we got the dorks on film, right?" She nodded proudly.

"Yup. Let's watch." They turned on Nino's phone.

" _Hey, I'll be right here with you. And it can't be that bad, right?" Adrien said, a slight undertone of nervousness hinted._

" _Y-yeah, sure. J-just a computer game." Adrien allowed her to sit on the chair next to him and he sat in the chair of the one playing._

" _I'll play first, okay? And you can laugh at me, okay?" Marinette smiled gratefully. He pressed start, and the game began._

" _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza… Security guard night shift… Give me a sec." Adrien walked to the door._

" _NINO!" He heard laughing, and Adrien went back to his seat._ They bust out laughing.

"He literally just knew the game wasn't going to be happy and rainbows!"

" _We'll kill them later, let's get through the game first. There's f-five nights, s-so you do the 1st one." Marinette said. They continued and heard a phone ring._

" _I'll assume I don't pick up." Adrien said questionably._

" _It's a voicemail!" Marinette said in realization. They listened to the voicemail…_

" _He sounds so much like "Oh, goodie, you're going to die, so let me help you attempt to survive!"" Adrien said glaring at the screen…_

" _Seriously?! I'm gonna die!" Adrien shouted, and Marinette nodded, afraid._

… _Marinette immediately moved closer to Adrien, whom was checking his cameras, muttering, "Who would be stupid enough to work here?" He tried to figure out if any of them could leave. Marinette was starting to take notice of something, and started slapping Adrien a little._

" _Umm, A-Adrien, one of them left! Check the doors!" Adrien did as she said, equally as afraid._

" _O-Okay. Um, checked here, let me check the other one… HOLY CRAP WHAT IS THAT?!" He spotted an animatronic blue bunny behind the other door and almost flipped out, but not too loudly. Marinette began to scream a little._

" _CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!"_

" _I'M TRYING!" He closed it, and for a few moments he left it like that, and then was brave enough to open it, so he could conserve power, and checked again._

" _Dang it, it's still there!" He closed the door, but Marinette noticed the power level he had._

" _U-um, K-Kitty, you have t-twenty percent left-t. You gotta conserve."_ The duo's eyes widened. Kitty?

"Uh, why did Marinette call Adrien, "Kitty"?" Nino said suspiciously. Alya wrote it down, then looked to him.

"I don't know, but I do know that we may find more suspicious nicknames in this video. Continue." They unpaused the video, suspicions raised.

… _They were too close for comfort. He checked the necessary things again, and they suddenly heard a doorbell like- sound. Adrien stood up in joy._

" _HA HA, TAKE THAT YOU STUPID GAME! WHAT NOW FREDDY FREAKING BEAR! NINO I MADE IT!" Adrien was jumping for joy, as was Marinette._

" _WE MADE IT THROUGH THE FIRST NIGHT! YAHOO!" Nino and Alya smiled at their friends._

" _Good job you two! Somehow, Alya made it through the 3rd night, so let's continue!" Marinette stopped jumping in realization that it was her turn._

" _AW DANG IT! I don't wanna do it!" Adrien embraced her as they went back to their chairs. They saw the time was 8:05._

" _I'll help you. So don't worry." They switched seats, Marinette in the player seat, and they continued. They heard a phone._

" _Oh my god, don't tell me there's another voicemail!" Marinette groaned. Adrien glared at the the screen..._

" _Well, uh, thank you. Were we supposed to die?!" Marinette said sarcastically…_

" _WHAT?! What do you mean, more active?! Uggghhh." Marinette groaned as Adrien silently laughed at her…_

" _Proper places…What the heck does that mean?" Marinette muttered as she hesitated and checked the cameras. She started panicking._

" _Okay, I know I'm not crazy. One of them's gone! I'm going to die!"_

" _Chill! You have 89 percent, and you haven't checked where the doors are. Calm down." She nodded and checked the area where the doors were._

" _O-Okay, check this one, nothing there, check this one… Umm, hold on… AAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK?!" She spotted an animatronic duck and screamed, hearing their friends laugh a bit. Adrien attempted to help her._

" _Okay, close the door! Phew. Alright, it's 1 AM. Continue."_

… _She checked the doors, and found the duck there, and then she checked the cameras, slapping Adrien's arm._

" _A-Adrien, they're coming for me what do I DO?!" She squeaked. Adrien was starting to get really annoyed with the bunny._

" _I don't know, LB. All I know is you have 45 percent and its 3 AM. Oh wait, 35. Just stay calm-OHH THE DAMN DOOR AGAIN!"_

""LB"? Who else has that nickname?" Alya said, now aware that their friends were hiding something that had to do with these nicknames.

 _She looked at her power level. 19 percent left._

" _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die-"Marinette mumbled totally scared at this point, Adrien helping her. She checked the cameras but didn't notice the power supply depleting. She was going to check the doors…_

" _AAAAAAAHHHH! WAAAAHHHH!" Marinette jumped and fell back off the chair at a bear popping up on the screen, screeching._

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE JUMPED!" Nino laughed. Alya nodded, giggling.

 _Adrien jumped and caught Marinette but landed on the ground, completely afraid. The side of the screen read Game Over. Alya and Nino ran upstairs upon hearing the thud._

" _Adrien, what happened?! Why is she…let me guess, jump scare?" Nino asked in realization. Adrien was too afraid and upset to answer. Alya went over to her best friend who was still scared._

" _Marinette, are you alright?" She looked at Alya._

" _I have to play this again?! What can I do to survive?" Marinette said, looking at the two._

" _Honestly, just try your best, okay? I turned the lights on already, so just continue and don't worry about it. Again, you made it pretty far. So don't worry!" Alya and Nino went back downstairs, and Adrien started to play the 1st night. Marinette went over to the lights and switched them off._

 _2nd night, 5 AM, 9:10_

… _She was doing really well, she was biting her fingernails in nervousness._

" _I reeaally don't wanna die. Again." Marinette muttered. Adrien looked at her comfortingly._

" _You'll be fine My Lady." Adrien whispered._

""MY LADY"?! That's super suspicious!" Nino whisper shouted. Alya nodded.

"Do you think…maybe…she might be Ladybug and Adrien might be Chat Noir?" Nino shook his head, but his eyes betrayed him.

"I, I don't know how to answer that. Let's just keep watching."

… _She then heard a doorbell and jumped for joy._

" _ALYA! I DIDN'T DIE THIS TIME! YAY!"_

" _Three more nights, Marinette!" Adrien said excitedly._

" _THAT'S GREAT YOU TWO!" Adrien then sat down to start the third night, Marinette in the seat next to him._

 _3rd night, 9:13_

 _They heard the phone again._

" _I swear I'm getting tired of these messages." Adrien said._

" _Hey, you're doing great!-"_

" _Wow, a good message this time-"He started._

" _-Uh, most people don't last this long."_

" _Never mind, WHO SAYS THAT?!"He shouted, glaring at the screen…_

"He has a point, though, who says that?!" Alya said curiously.

" _Were they not already real?" Marinette asked. Adrien glared as if to say 'Don't ask.'_

" _You can do it, kitten." Marinette whispered. Adrien smiled at her gratefully._ Alya immediately had her suspicious confirmed.

""Kitten"?! If that doesn't scream Chat and Lady, then I don't know what does." Nino nodded, in shock.

"L-lets finish the video."

 _10 minutes later, 9:23, 5 AM_

" _Why can't I get through this stupid game already?!" Adrien growled. Suddenly, a doorbell was heard._

" _YES! TWO MORE!" Adrien jumped out of his chair, knocking it over. He grinned sheepishly._

" _My bad, LB."_ The duo heard it again.

"He said it again!"

 _She smirked, then nervously sat down to do night 4._

 _4th night, 9:35, 4 AM_

" _Oh god, I'm scared, I don't wanna die and they are AFTER ME! I don't know how Alya and Nino do this…OHH HOLY, GOODBYE!"_

The two laughed a little, and continued.

 _Marinette spotted one of them, and squeaked as she closed the door._

" _5 AM. Stay calm." She nodded and kept up, checking cameras and doors…_

" _YAHHOOO! DOOOORRRBEEELL! ONE MORE AND YOU'RE DOING IT!" Marinette screamed in joy and pointed to Adrien. He smiled and kissed her cheek._

" _Great job Marinette." She blushed, but smiled gratefully and they switched seats._

"Oh, that's it. When I get up there…" Alya growled. She was about to storm up, but Nino turned her around.

"Nino, let me-" He pecked her on the lips. She blushed as she saw his face turn light pink.

"D-don't read too much into that. We can interrogate them when we finish." She nodded, still dazed. They continued.

 _Adrien sat in the player seat and was about to do the final night._

 _5th night, 9:50, 4 AM_

" _I swear to god, I'm going crazy. I'm going paranoid..."_

" _Check the c-cameras."_

" _Even so…OH GOD THEY'RE OUT, THEY ARE ALL OUT! Oh sassafras."_ Nino smiled a little at his friend's dialogue.

" _You sound like Markiplier."_

" _Maybe I do, but IIIII…don't. Give. A POOP." Marinette giggled at her partner's antics._ Nino looked at his friend on the screen.

"You know, I almost feel bad for him. He looks like he's losing his mind." Alya commented.

"He probably is." Nino quipped monotonously. Alya felt a bit bad for him. He had figured out that his friend was hiding something like this from him.

" _Oh goddamn, why can't I be done alreadyyyy?" Adrien groaned._

" _It's a demented Chuck E Cheese for God's sake. It's going to be the reason we end up not sleeping." Marinette quipped sarcastically._

" _Well, I'm nocturnal." Adrien said nervously._

"So he's nocturnal now?" Nino said sarcastically.

" _Oh no. I'm gonna die." He said nervously. Suddenly, before he ran out, they heard the doorbell. They were finished._

"… _OHHHHH YEAHHHHHH! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID GAME!"_

" _ALYA, NINO, WE'RE FINISHED!" They screamed in joy. Alya and Nino ran up tiredly._

" _See, it wasn't that bad." Nino said. They glared daggers._

" _Oh no it was, we just don't have the energy to kill you right now."_. The footage ended there, Alya and Nino in shock, anger, and a bit of hurt. Their best friends were secretly Ladybug and Chat Noir, and that was the ugly truth. Why wouldn't they tell them? Alya smacked her forehead, thinking of all the times Marinette wasn't there, when Ladybug was, as well as Adrien with Chat. She wanted to cry.

"I'm so stupid! All the evidence was there in front of me, and I was blind! But most of all, she lied to me! When I asked her if she had her textbook that day the pharaoh came, she said she might find it! The textbook I found was hers! Ugh!" She found herself being pulled to Nino's chest. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Alya, calm down. They probably didn't tell us to protect us. Ever thought of it that way?" She looked at him.

"But still! She could have gotten killed, or injured! So could've Adrien!"

"Injured doing what?" The two in question walked towards the couch, where Alya was looking at Marinette specifically.

"Sit. We need to talk." Marinette and Adrien sat down and looked at Alya to let her speak.

"So, before you start judging us, we filmed you guys playing FNAF, and today, Nino and I were watching the footage, just to see how you guys took the game. We didn't expect to hear nicknames like Kitty and LB and Kitten and My Lady. And we're not stupid. Only one duo in Paris would have nicknames like that." The two were silent. They were caught. Alya looked at her best friend, hurt.

"Even if you wanted to protect me, you could have told me. Why?" Marinette immediately embraced her best friend.

"Because I would rather keep you safe than risk leaving you vulnerable. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Alya." The ombre haired girl smiled.

"Forgiven." Adrien looked at Nino, who was trying to look everywhere but his face.

"Nino, you know that I tell you everything. This was the one thing I couldn't tell you. And I did it because without you, who's going to be there to give me a normal teenage life with the best friend ever? I wouldn't lie to you if I knew it would hurt you." Nino smiled, and hugged his friend and pat him on the back.

"Thanks dude. Next time though, just tell me. My best friend's a superhero!" Marinette grinned.

"Now, delete the footage, and I'll make it up to you by taking you guys to the park, and making PANCAKES! HOW'S THAT SOUND?!" They all whooped as Alya went to go help Marinette make the pancakes, while Adrien looked at Nino seriously.

"Nino, you have to promise not to tell anyone. For safety's sake." Nino grinned

"As if I would." The two went upstairs to find their clothes that they would wear. They then found it and just talked for 20 minutes when the girls called them down. Adrien looked at Nino and asked him a question.

"Hey, when do you plan to ask out Alya? I know you like her."

"Yeah, and I know you like Marinette. When you asking her out, hmm?" Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Ask out Alya first, then talk to me." He smirked and ran downstairs, Adrien following him. Alya motioned them over to the table, where they sat and ate their pancakes. They finished a little while later and changed into nice clothes and Marinette alerted her parents that she left pancakes for them, and that they were going to the park. They left and arrived to the park moments later. Adrien looked at his schedule.

"Hmm, seems I have an outdoor photos hoot later."

"Let's go have fun, then we'll come back!" Alya said. They all went in pairs and went to different areas of the park.

 _5:30, During the photoshoot_

 _With Alya and Nino_

The two had done a lot. They went on the rollercoasters, merry-go-round and just had fun. Now the two were sitting on a bench waiting for Adrien. Alya looked up at Nino.

"It's really nice to just be outside, in the fresh air." Nino smiled at her.

"Yeah, it really is. Sometimes I wish there could be more times like this." Alya's hand brushed over his and he squeezed it, making her blush.

"Umm, Alya, I need t-to ask you something." She looked at him curiously.

"What's on your mind?" He faced her and looked her in the eyes.

"Alya, ever since we've gotten closer, I've realized how much we have in common, and how much I've missed about you…and how far I've fallen for you." The girl blushed crimson.

"N-nino?"

"Alya?"

"Y-yes, Nino?"

"Will you be my girlfriend, Alya?" Alya smiled from ear to ear. She pulled him closer.

"What do you think?" She whispered and kissed him, to which he didn't object. They pulled away a moment later, and Nino wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they watched Marinette and Adrien.

"We need to get them together at some point." Nino said, looking at his newfound girlfriend lovingly. She returned the look and nodded.

"Yeah, we really do. But for once, I'm the dork." Nino pecked her cheek.

"Maybe, but you're my dork."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

 **A/N: Done! So, one pair canon, two more to go! Can't forget Tikki and Plagg after all. So, Read and Review, follow and favorite. See you on the next chapter of Chat Spots! Bye Bye!~Aqua Bailarina 15**


	5. Jealous, Dorky Kwamis!

Chat Spots, Chapter 5: Jealous, Dorky Kwamis

 **A/N: Hello musical readers! So, as I stated in the end of last chapter, Alya x Nino is now official! We still, however, need our other two pairings together (both here and in the TV show) and I wanted to finally get Tikki and Plagg together, just because I figured it was time to do it. Enjoy!~Aqua**

 _ **The summary: Tikki was pissed. Plagg brought up another girl and was a little more than enthusiastic. Tikki was not. When Plagg realizes his grave mistake, in his human form, he sets out to find her. And when they do reconcile, things take a turn when they realize that being 11 might have perks! Especially when jealousy takes a play!**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. All rights go to their respective owners.**

"Hey Tikki-"

"WAA-wha, w-what now Plagg?" The spotted Kwami asked startled. She was half asleep due to sleep, or lack thereof. She looked at the black cat-like Kwami looking at her weirdly.

"You okay? You look beat." Tikki shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Thinking of me, huh?" He grinned at the Kwami, who rolled her eyes and flicked his forehead.

"You wish. I was just thinking...there might be more of us. You know, like…" She trailed off. Plagg looked at her seriously, knowing she had a point.

"I'm sure there is. I know Hawkmoth definitely has one."

"Really?"

"Yup. And it's a girl…" He trailed off, hearts in his eyes. Tikki rolled her eyes, turning a little to hide her clear jealousy. Wait…

Jealous? Of Plagg liking another Kwami?

No way.

She wasn't jealous. Shut up. She just happened to be a little upset that she had known Plagg for a while, and he's goo-goo eyed over another Kwami. Yeah, that's it. She had been pouting for so long, and silent, that Plagg took notice and smirked. She noticed.

"What?" His smirk grew wider.

"Are you jealous?" Her eyes widened.

"O-Of course not! Anyway, how do you know?" She said, changing the subject. He shrugged.

"I've never met him, but I do know he's a Butterfly Kwami. But I've never seen him. I know because Hawkmoth always uses butterflies, so yeah." Tikki nodded, still a little upset, but then whipped her head to face him.

"WHAT?! IT'S A GUY!"

"Probably. Not sure." She huffed in annoyance. Plagg grabbed the Kwami's waist.

"Aww, you know I only have eyes for you. Besides, I've never even SEEN her/him. So, why are you upset?" She pushed away from him and frowned.

"Because I don't want Marinette and Adrien to get hurt because you're flirting with the enemy if we ever meet her. If it is a her." Plagg looked at her and was about to say something, when Marinette called for her. Tikki sighed.

"I gotta go. Bye, Plagg." She zipped down without a word more, leaving Plagg confused, upset, and a strange feeling he couldn't describe, but it was there. Tikki zipped down to Marinette, who noticed and was about to say something, but saw the pleading expression on Tikki's face that looked as if to say, 'Take me home. Please.' Marinette understood immediately and bid Adrien goodbye, and raced home and immediately after taking a shower and changing into pajamas, she interrogated Tikki, who was looking at the ceiling dejectedly.

"I know for a fact that you have never looked dejected after your meets with Plagg. What's up?" She shook her head.

"You wouldn't get it. And anyway, it'll sound silly." Marinette stared at her.

"I've got time." Tikki sighed, knowing she wouldn't get out of this one.

"Oh fine. You're nosey." Marinette smiled.

"If being concerned is being nosey, then yes I am. Tell me." The spotted Kwami rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Plagg and I were just talking about something, and I was half asleep, he noticed and asked if I was okay, told him I couldn't sleep, he asked if I was thinking about him, I said no, that I was thinking that there are more Kwamis other than us." Marinette's eyes widened, but motioned to continue.

"So, he told me there probably was, and that Hawkmoth definitely has one, and as soon as he said it was a girl, he got hearts in his eyes, and looked like…like he was in love. Anyway, I asked him how he knew, he said he had never met her or seen her, but he knew she was the butterfly Kwami but he also didn't know if it was a girl, 'cause he said it could be a boy. He said Hawkmoth always uses butterflies, so it made sense. Then he looked at me and said 'I only have eyes for you', asking me why I was upset, WHICH I WASN'T, and I told him I didn't want you and Adrien to get hurt because he could potentially flirt with the enemy, if it was a girl. Then I left. That's all." Marinette looked at her knowingly.

"Tikki, I think there's more to this than you're letting on. Are you jealous of Plagg potentially liking another Kwami?" Tikki looked at her incredulously.

"Of course not! What do I care who he likes, that's his business! Just because I'm a bit upset that he cares more about a girl he's never met more than his partner and our mission, doesn't mean anything! I-" She looked like she would break down, but kept a front up. "I could care less who he likes. That's h-his problem, not mine, as long as you and Adrien don't get hurt." Tikki grabbed one of the human sized dresses that Marinette designed for her, and went to the bathroom without a word. As soon as she locked the door, she closed her eyes and a bright red light emitted from her body. When she stopped glowing, she was a 11 year old girl with tan skin and red eyes (her human appearance). She put on her red spotted dress and her black flats, and grabbed her red purse, which had her red and black yoyo, and her red phone, to communicate with Plagg, Marinette and on rare occasion, Adrien. Her hair was dark brown which faded to red halfway. She only ever used this appearance for emergencies, or for situations like this when she just needed to patrol or distract herself without Marinette. She walked out of the bathroom and zipped for the ladder to get her to the roof.

"I'm going to patrol. Call me if you need anything." Marinette was about to say something but she was already on the roof, jumping from building to building, until she arrived at a spot on top of the Louvre, which had a ledge that was about a little more than half her height. She sat down in a corner and just looked at the stars. She sighed to herself.

"Oh, who I am kidding? I'm upset he likes another Kwami. It's just upsetting that he cares more about a girl he's never met, more than me, his partner… He probably doesn't even like me." She started to get sleepier, and ended up falling asleep, only to wake up ten minutes later with nightmares of Plagg and this other Kwami, as a girl. Oh, she was crushing on him. Badly.

 _With Plagg_

"…Plagg…Plagg…PLAGG!" The cat Kwami fell off the bed he was laying on.

"Ow! What what what?!" He looked at Adrien who looked concerned.

"What's going on, Plagg?"

"N-nothing. I'm just…thinking about stuff that's all." He said halfheartedly.

"Plagg, you are a terrible liar. I know something's up. Tell me what." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. It's Tikki. I think I pissed her off. I mentioned Hawkmoth having a Kwami that was a girl, even though I don't even know if it's a girl and I guess she was angry. But I don't know why!"

"Plagg, did you get hearts in your eyes when you mentioned the girl?" Plagg smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe?" Adrien facepalmed.

"Dude, you screwed up. She got upset because you mentioned another Kwami, who was a possible girl, and got all goo goo eyed mentioning her." The cat Kwami was still confused.

"What's that gotta do with anything?" Adrien sighed annoyed.

"Plagg, Tikki likes you." Plagg immediately looked at him incredulously.

"No way! You don't think…"

"Yes, Plagg."

"But I'm not sure she does! Heck, I keep getting this strange feeling when I'm around her and I don't know what it is. And whenever I'm in human form and we're patrolling but on a break, some guys will come up to her and try to impress her and I feel…"

"Annoyed? Pissed? Ready to kill?"

"Exactly! And the way her eyes would sparkle at a given moment and I'd notice it, and the way her smiling just kills any bad mood I'm in. She just makes me feel…Strange." Adrien smiled. His poor Kwami was crushing on Tikki. Badly. But pretty much pissed her off by mentioning another girl.

"Plagg, there is a very simple fact to understand: you're crushing on Tikki. Badly. And from the sounds of it, she really likes you, but you just pissed her off. Go find her. Go in your human form." Plagg thanked him quickly. Like Tikki, he only used his human form for emergencies or when he needed to patrol without Adrien. He went to the bathroom and closed his eyes and a green light emitted from his body. When he stopped glowing, he was a 11 year old with black hair, tan skin, and lime green eyes. He put on a black shirt with a black hoodie over it, black jeans and green and black sneakers. He made sure his black phone and retractable staff was in his shirt pocket in the bottom front big pocket, concealed by his hoodie. He ran out of the bathroom, and checked the time. 6:00. Maybe he would find her in time. He jumped from place to place until he found a girl in a red dress. Tikki. He walked up to her and she was just staring at the sky. He tapped on her shoulder and she turned around, scared, but relaxed in seeing that it was Plagg. She turned back towards the sky. Plagg frowned. She was ignoring him. He sat down and looked at the sky.

"Beautiful night, isn't it? But it's not as beautiful because I made my best friend upset with me." She looked at him.

"Plagg, if this is about that other Kwami, I don't care. You can like who you want, who am I to stop you. Besides, we don't even know if it's a girl." Plagg leaned in close to her face, making her blush.

"What if I didn't?"

"P-Plagg?" He put a hand on her cheek, and saw her wince a bit, and he smiled softly.

"Tikki, I realized that I might be the biggest idiot in the world. Wanna know why?" She blushed harder.

"W-Why?" He leaned in a little more and whispered,

"Because I didn't realize how hard I fell for you." He brushed his lips onto hers. She was shocked, yet doing cartwheels all the while. She put her arms around his neck, and he moved his hands down to her waist, making her shiver. They stayed like that for a while, until they pulled away, flushed. Plagg gulped. He was about to say the three words he thought he'd never say.

"Tikki, _je'taime_." She smiled, tears threatening her eyes.

"Je'taime, Plagg." They kissed again, but it ended as soon as it started. Plagg looked at her.

"You know I meant it when I said I only have eyes for you, right?" She grinned lovingly.

"As do I for you." He checked his watch.

"Well, it's only 6:30, let's do something." He helped her stand up. She dusted herself off.

"Like what?" He grabbed her hand and they jumped on buildings until Plagg found their destination. They jumped down and luckily no one saw them and they arrived in the front.

"Karaoke? Plagg…" Tikki warned.

"Hey, I've actually been here once. It's next to a school so don't worry. Put your glasses on, and if anyone asks, what's your name?"

"Isabella."

"Okay, mine's Santiago. I came up with it last minute so no judging." She giggled.

"'Course not. Are you sure about this?" Plagg grinned down at his girlfriend.

"When haven't I been sure, cookie?" She rolled her eyes and smiled nervously. They walked in and immediately saw…kids their age! Talking, laughing, and there was a stage in the middle and there were adults moderating. A boy with brown hair and a blue t-shirt walked up to Plagg and high-fived him.

"Santiago, dude! Where've you been? And who's the lady you brought this time?" Plagg grinned.

"Hey, Carlos. I've been super busy, but I came today with my girl, Isabella." The boy smiled at Tikki.

"Hey Isabella! Carlos is the name. First time here?" She nodded.

"Don't worry, as long as you stick with your man and cause no problems, you'll be fine." Carlos led them to a table. At that table were 7 kids. One was a boy with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and lightly tan skin. Then, there was a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and light looking skin. Then, there was a boy with black hair, light brown eyes and dark skin. Another was a boy with brown hair, brown eyes and peach looking skin. Also, there were 3 girls, so one appeared to be missing. One had light brown, almost blond hair, gray eyes, and porcelain peach skin. Another had brown hair that had light brown-blond tips, brown eyes, and light skin. Lastly, there was a girl with jet black hair, regular green eyes, and slightly darker skin than the last. Carlos introduced them.

"Crew, you all remember Santiago, right?" They nodded, staring more at Tikki.

"Well, this time, he came with his girlfriend, Isabella. Isabella, meet the boys Chris," He pointed to the boy with light brown eyes. "Ryo," He pointed to the boy with brown eyes and peach skin. "Anthony," He pointed to the tan looking boy. "And Michael." He pointed to the blond. They smiled and waved to her. Santiago aka Plagg looked at them.

"She's new to all this, so treat her like you treated me. Also, keep in mind, she's not only my best friend, but my girlfriend. Hurt her and I will cut you." They nodded, smiling, and he smiled back. Carlos continued with the intros.

"Now for the girls. There's one more boy, Andre, but he's helping the DJ. Now, meet Adriana," He pointed to the gray-eyed girl. "Alai," He pointed to the black haired girl. "And Hana." He pointed to the brown-eyed girl. They waved at her. She smiled.

"There are other girls, Ayumi and Summer, but Summer's stuck somewhere. Where's Ayumi?"

"She's trying to find a song for karaoke. Oh hey, Isabella, do you sing?" Alai asked. Everyone nodded curiously. She blushed.

"A-A little." The girls smiled.

"Come sit!" They said excitedly.

"O-Okay! Whoa!" Plagg smiled at her deviously.

"Have fun!"

"I hate you!"

"Love you too Bella!" She got pulled to another table, and the guys looked at him playfully and nervously.

"You got a good one. She really is as amazing as you described. I'm jealous!" Michael said. Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, we all know you're crushing on Hana. And he's right. You know Sasha's going to be upset, right?"

"Oh my god, Santiago! You're back!" A girl with black hair and brown eyes and porcelain skin walked up to Santiago/Plagg. Oh, this would be a long night.

 _With Tikki_

She immediately got pulled to another table, and neatly sat down next to Alai and Hana, Adriana on the far end. The girls smiled warmly.

"So, welcome to our karaoke spot! There's not much you need to know, just have fun and try to avoid any problems. So, you sing? Will you sing in the karaoke competition?" Adriana asked. Tikki smiled nervously.

"Maybe. Umm, I'm feeling a bit thirsty, do you know where the drinks are?" Hana smiled.

"I'll lead you there. Want anything?" She asked referring to Alai and Adriana. They shook their heads no. Hana walked Tikki to the place where the drinks were. They sat on stools and Hana noticed that there was a girl next to Tikki. She had bright hazel eyes, brown hair with two streaks of lavender faded to light blue. Hana shrieked.

"Ayumi!" The girl turned and smiled upon seeing Hana.

"Hey! Sorry I wasn't with you guys. You must be the new girl! I'm Ayumi. Nice to meet you! Love the hair." Tikki smiled.

"I'm Isabella. Nice to meet you and thanks! So, what could I possibly sing anyway?" Ayumi smiled.

"Well, you're Santiago's girlfriend right? Congrats, by the way."

"That I am, and thanks. What's that gotta do with anything?" Hana and Ayumi smirked.

"Summer!" They left Tikki to go find this "Summer" and immediately after that, she politely asks for water, and looks around and spots Plagg…and another girl that was way too close to him to be a friend! She growled and was about to go over, when someone came up behind her.

"Hey, new girl. Why's a pretty flower like you growling?" She turned around to see a boy with brown hair and eyes, and light skin. She blushed embarrassed.

"Oh, it's nothing. Uh, would you happen to know who that girl is?" She pointed to where Plagg was. He smirked.

"So Sasha's still going after him? Geez. Wait, why do you care?" Tikki frowned.

"I'm his girlfriend." She stated simply. He gaped slightly.

"Really? I'm sure you could do a lot better."

"Um, trust me, I'm happy with him. Now, who is she?"

"Sasha. She and her two goons are people you want to avoid. Well, one of her goons. The other one's nice. Damion, what do you want with Isabella?" Ayumi said from behind Isabella/Tikki. Damion grinned.

"My little Harajuku flower. I was just getting to know the new girl." Ayumi growled.

"DON'T call me that. And the new girl is going back with us. Come on." He grabbed Tikki's wrist and she winced at his grip. Plagg looked over and growled, attempting to push Sasha off of him.

"No, I want to spend time with this cutie." He leaned close to Tikki's face, and she smiled innocently, before kicking him behind the legs, making him release her.

"I didn't want to be mean, I was just defending myself." Hana and Ayumi laughed and dragged her away from there.

"See, I like her! She's no doormat!" Ayumi laughed.

"So do I!" Hana smiled. Tikki smiled, but then frowned upon seeing a girl on her CLEARLY UNCOMFORTABLE boyfriend's arm.

"Are you here alone?" Plagg rolled his eyes.

"No, my girlfriend's here." She leaned closer.

"I don't see her."

"Turn around." Sasha turned. She looked at Tikki in disgust.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Her friend laughed, while the other one shook her head. She was blond and had slightly sunny orange tips and blue eyes. Hana whispered to her.

"The one shaking her head is Summer. She's nice. The other one is Rosa. She's not nice. Summer's a friend of ours." Tikki nodded then smiled politely at Sasha.

"I'm Isabella. Santiago's girlfriend, so now you see her." She said politely.

"I don't see much." Sasha said snidely. Isabella/Tikki frowned.

"Hmm, well, why don't you get off of my boyfriend, who is clearly uncomfortable, and go prepare for karaoke." Sasha smirked.

"You really shouldn't talk to me that way, so no."

"Let him go."

"No." Tikki was boiling at this point.

"That's cute, you think I was giving you a choice. Let him go." She smirked.

"I'll let him go after he performs and you beat me in karaoke. If you don't, I stay with him the entire night. Deal, or are you scared?" Tikki would've slapped her, but she knew better, and just prayed Plagg wouldn't kill her.

"Deal. Scurry off." Sasha huffed flipped her hair and went off to prepare, Rosa following and Summer introducing herself.

"Hey, I'm Summer!" Summer greeted. Tikki introduced herself. She then started to panic.

"What'll I sing?! I refuse to let her steal my boyfriend!" Alai and Adriana found them and Adriana piped up.

"Just sing what makes you comfortable. Oh, and people are requesting that you duet with Santiago, so have fun with that!" She was then pushed to a side of the stage, and she looked at Plagg, who winked at her, and the DJ quieted everyone.

"Okay, we're getting a performance from an old friend, Santiago!" The kids cheered. Plagg smiled.

"Hey! SO, I'm actually here with my girl Isabella, who's gonna sing with me! Lets go!" He pulled Tikki and she whispered furiously.

"I don't know what we're doing!" He smiled comfortingly.

"You'll know it." The track began to play and Tikki recognized it immediately.

 **"Social Casualty"**

 **Both: La la la, la la la da da**

 **La la la, la la la da da**

 **(Woo!)**

 **[Tikki:] Just a kid, it's all the same**

 **Growing up, it doesn't change**

 **Who are they to try and put us down?**

 **Had enough of what they say**

 **Sick and tired of all their games,**

 **Stand up and sing it with me now**

 **La la la, la la la da da**

 **La la la, la la la da da**

 **[Both:] So save me from who I'm supposed to be**

 **Tikki: Don't wanna be a victim of authority**

 **Plagg: I'll always be a part of the minority**

 **Both: Save me from who I'm supposed to be**

 **So tell me, tell me, tell me what you want from me,**

 **I don't wanna be another social casualty**

 **(Social casualty)**

The crowd was cheering as Plagg looked at Tikki, who winked right back. They were truly having fun.

 **[Plagg:] Just a girl who turned eighteen**

 **She ran away to chase her dreams.**

 **And they said she wouldn't make it far.**

 **She took a chance and packed her bags**

 **She left town and didn't look back**

 **So tired of wishing on the stars (wishing on the stars)**

Plagg looked at Tikki and winked when he sang this part. The crowd was amazed.

 **La la la, la la la da da**

 **La la la, la la la da da**

 **[Both:] So save me from who I'm supposed to be**

 **Tikki: Don't wanna be a victim of authority**

 **Plagg: I'll always be a part of the minority**

 **Both: Save me from who I'm supposed to be**

 **So tell me, tell me, tell me what you want from me,**

 **I don't wanna be another social casualty**

Tikki was truly having fun and singing her heart out. Alai, Adriana, Ayumi, Hana and Summer looked at her proudly. She was amazing.

 **La la la, la la la da da (go)**

 **La la la, la la la da da (scream)**

 **Both: So save me from who I'm supposed to be**

 **Plagg: Don't wanna be a victim of authority**

 **Tikki: I'll always be a part of the minority**

 **[Both:]** **Save me from who I'm supposed to be**

 **So tell me, tell me, tell me what you want from me,**

 **I don't wanna be another social casualty**

 **La la la, la la la da da**

 **(Social casualty)**

 **La la la, la la la da da**

They ended it and Sasha stormed somewhere, knowing she didn't have a chance to win, but no one cared. Tikki looked at Plagg who winked and they took a bow. The DJ smiled.

"So, are you coming back again, Isabella?" She smiled.

"Of course!" The crowd screamed at that. Plagg wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and they walked off to get ready to go. After Tikki hugged her newfound friends, they exited into the night again. Tikki checked the time.

"Oh wow, it's 9:30." Plagg looked at her.

"Really? Hmm. Did you have fuuun?" He asked teasingly. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeeesss. Thank you, Plagg." She kissed his cheek, which he accepted. They ran across buildings laughing until they got to Marinette's house. Tikki walked in through the roof door, Plagg trailing, just to check if Adrien was there, which he was. They smiled at the two.

"Well, where were you? And are you together?" Marinette asked. They smiled and held up their joined hands. Adrien smiled.

"See, I knew it'd work out. Well, Mari, it was fun hanging out, but we gotta get home and get some sleep. Later!" They quickly hugged and waited for the newborn couple to change back. Plagg whispered to Tikki.

"Later, _mi cheri._ " She hugged him and Adrien left. Marinette interrogated her a bit, and they laughed a little, and then Marinette told Tikki to sleep, which she happily did, reliving her first date with Plagg.

 **A/N: Five words. I. LOVED. Writing. This. Chapter! So, Tikki and Plagg are finally together, and I know you're all wondering when Mari and Adrien will get together. Two words. Be PATIENT! It will come, so stay tuned! Follow and favorite, Read and Review. See you in the next chapter of Chat Spots! Oh, and Happy March! Bye Bye!~Aqua Bailarina 15**

 **Translations: Mi chéri= Dear, Darling, Sweetheart, Je'taime= I Love You**


	6. When Did Gym Become Dance Class?

Chat Spots, Chapter 6- When Did Gym Become Dance Class?

 **A/N: Hola musical people! So, the day I started typing this, I needed something to get my mind off certain people who have been on my nerves for the past 3 days with the same topic, and quite frankly, I need you guy's advice, especially since the day I'm uploading this, it's now 10 days. On another note, an authoress that I happen to like actually reviewed my story and I am SUPER HAPPY! I love the support I get from you guys, makes my day! So, now let's get to the story!**

 _ **The summary: The kids go to gym class, only to see that they will be having a dance class, complete with our two favorite dorks being paired together… That is, until Chloé tells the teacher to switch her partner with Mari's! What could go wrong?**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Marinette walked to gym class with Alya and Nino, who was just tagging along. It had been a month since the two got together, and Marinette couldn't be happier for her best friend. If only a certain someone realized how she feels…

"Girl, it'll happen. If Nino and I can do it, then so can you." Alya said to the bluenette.

"Yeah, but I mean, he still might not-"

"No, he likes you, I would know." Nino said.

"But I can't do it!"

"Do what?"

The teens turned to see Adrien walking towards them. Marinette panicked, so Alya covered for her.

"She's talking about what we'll do in gym today. She's nervous." She said smoothly. Adrien smiled and whispered to her, so their friends wouldn't hear.

"You'll be puur-fect, Mari. I'll be there with you." She rolled her eyes as her face was dusted pink. She'd never get used to that. They arrived along with some of their other classmates, and saw what was set up to be a dance class. They gaped. When did they get a dance class? There were some of their classmates in attire already. Girls in leotards and pink tights, as well as ballet shoes, guys in white shirts, black dance pants, and black dance shoes. The kids were separated, and told to change in to the attire. Marinette and Alya, after changing into the attire, tied their hair into a bun and stepped out and while waiting, Marinette did a few turns, and Alya clapped.

"How long has it been since we danced?" Marinette laughed.

"A while." The boys stepped out. Marinette and Alya blushed at the sight of them. Adrien attempted a turn and bobbled, Nino with the same result. The girls giggled and Marinette did a successful double pirouette and Alya did a single pirouette that was successful. They rolled their eyes playfully as the girls laughed at them.

"Showoffs." Nino huffed.

"We could do that. We're just not warmed up." Adrien said grinning.

"Or you can't do it…" Marinette whispered.

"What was that?" Adrien asked.

"Nothing!" Marinette began to backup, taking Alya with her. The boys noticed.

"Come back here!" The girls sprinted, doing cartwheels and aerials in an attempt to get away, and the boys jumped and ran and basically you have the four of them running around trying to kill time and, in the boy's case, have fun with Alya and Marinette. Someone had put music, and their classmates were just watching their dorky classmates, as Nino had caught Alya already, and Marinette was still running from Adrien, who was running and leaping to the beat as she was.

"They are going to injure themselves." Alix said grinning as the song finished and Adrien caught Marinette. He spun her around, her yelling at him to let her go, and he spun a little too much, and fell on his butt. Ivan laughed.

"Injured." Juleka realized something.

"Wait a minute, why are none of us recording this?!" The class stopped laughing, realizing she was right. Alya piped up, and they realized that she was recording the whole thing.

"Why would I miss out on recording these two dorks? Now watch the show." They laughed and continued to watch Marinette run away from Adrien, attempting not to trip, which was the funny part. Someone must've looped the song, because the song repeated, and the two stopped momentarily, then Adrien smirked and started running and she squeaked and began running. They laughed, but Sabrina spotted their teacher coming.

"Quick! Teacher's coming!"

"Yo, dorks, kill the running!" Alya screamed and Marinette slipped and almost hit her head, if Adrien didn't catch her-and slip in the process. The class laughed silently and went quiet as the teacher came in.

"Hello class. Now I trust nothing happened while I was gone." The class looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Nope."

"Good, now the reason you are all in dance attire is simply to do something different. We are going to put you guys in pairs-"Chloé walked in late.

"Nice of you to join us, Mrs. Bourgeois. Anyway, the pairs-Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Agreste, are you okay back there?" The class looked to see Marinette staring at the ground, Adrien looking to see what's wrong.

"We're fine!" The teacher looked at them with a grin, not a trace of humor on her face.

"Since you two seem to be doing something, you'll be the first pair. Next, Alya, Nino…" The teacher listed pairs and by the end, Chloe went up to the teacher and whispered something. The teacher gulped.

"Mr. Agreste, you will be paired with Chloé. Marinette, you will be with Sabrina. You will all come up with a little combination to present." Adrien was close to grimacing, but Marinette looked at him as if to say, "Don't" and he reluctantly went over to her, and Sabrina walked over to Marinette nervously. Marinette smiled at the girl.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, if not at Chloé. Why do you put up with her anyway?" Marinette asked, genuinely curious. Sabrina sighed.

"Because, she's my only friend. Believe me, I don't like her attitude, but she's the only person I have to hang out with. Probably pathetic, right?" Marinette shook her head.

"Not at all. Sometimes, we're more afraid of being lonely than of being with someone like her. Everyone has a good side, even her. She just refuses to act that way. And who said she's your only friend? I'm your friend, Adrien's your friend, and so are other people. If you could just separate yourself from her, people would know that you really are a nice person. And eventually, even Chloé would realize it." Marinette said sincerely. Sabrina smiled at that.

"Well, let's get started with our combination. Let's start with basics. Do you know what a pirouette is?" Marinette asked. Sabrina nodded.

"Okay, let's try…" They worked on it until they got a successful routine. Marinette looked over to Adrien and Chloé. Adrien looked to be fighting a retort, while Chloé was just talking about something. The teacher told them to stop and sit on the bleachers and she would call the pairs. Suddenly, the gym teacher walked in with a smile, telling them she was excited to see what the pairs came up with. She then asked the teacher who she paired with who.

"Well, I paired everyone according to the plans, with the exception of Chloé, Sabrina, Adrien, and Marinette. Adrien and Marinette were supposed to be a pair, but Chloé threatened to have her father speak to the principal if she didn't get paired with Adrien. So, I was forced to switch them. Forgive me." The gym teacher pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ugh, Chloé, you can't threaten the teachers. For that, you will sit out and get a zero for the day. Marinette," She turned to the bluenette. "I know it's last minute, but would you mind performing your combo with Sabrina and improv a combo with Adrien? I don't want to have a zero in their grades for something that they didn't do." Marinette smiled, but was screaming internally.

"I'd love to. I actually didn't mind being Sabrina's partner. We learned a lot about each other and I helped her improve. As for the combo with Adrien, that should be easy. Would you like for Sabrina and I to go first, and then create a combo while everyone else does theirs?" She asked. The teacher nodded. The two girls went up and danced to a piano piece and were executing beautiful turns and leaps and a few tricks. Once it was finished, Marinette went over to Adrien nervously.

"Umm, so, let's get started." They worked out a flawless combo, and cleaned it, and they went to go perform it. The two executed many partner tricks and overall looked professional. The entire class clapped and were then instructed to change and wait to go to their next class. Alya patted her friend on the back.

"Girl, you did an amazing job. I just hope-"The girls were interrupted by screaming.

"What's going on?!" Marinette asked concerned. They quickly walked towards the screaming, and Alya nodded to Marinette.

"An akuma! Go, I'll cover for you." Marinette thanked her, and ran to a closed off spot and transformed.

"Tikki, spots on!" She was then transformed into Ladybug and she went out to where the students were. She noticed that every student was there except...

"Chloé's been akumatized! Again!" Chat Noir said behind her. She whirled around, and held her heart, startled.

"God, Chat, you scared me!" She said. He smiled.

"Sorry LB, but where do you think the akuma is?" She thought about it but was interrupted by a student being turned into a ballerina, brainwashed. Some other students were brainwashed, but Lady and Chat went and led the others to safety, keeping the victim distracted. When they came back, they were faced with the 5 brainwashed students. The victim laughed.

"I am Lady Swan! If I can't be the best, all others will bow before me! Dancers, attack!" The students started to spin like tops and fast, but they dodged. Ladybug nodded to Chat.

"Take what we learned and use it to keep them distracted!"

"What?! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see if I can find where the akuma is!"

"But why me!"

"Because if I find the place it's hiding, we can finish and be done! And since you're the better dancer anyway!" Ladybug winked at the end. Chat rolled his eyes playfully.

"Suuure. Go do your thing, LB." She laughed and leapt up to a spot where the victim couldn't see her. She then gasped.

"It must be in her shoes! If I get them off, the akuma will come out! Lucky Charm!" She called and was presented with a roll of tape and a pair of scissors. She looked at the tape and scissors, seriously questioning her superpowers.

"Tape? And scissors? I swear, the lucky charms get more and more random. What to do with this…" She began to look around, and red and black registered on Lady Swan's hands and feet. She then got an idea. She leapt over to Chat, who knocked out the last dancer and looked at Lady Swan, who lunged for him but he dodged. He looked at the charm.

"Tape and scissors? Seriously?" She rolled her eyes.

"Very funny. Keep her distracted and not moving much. I have an idea."

"Whatever you say, My Lady."

"Go, we don't have a lot of time!"

"Gotcha!" He started to keep her distracted, while, as soon as she was down, Ladybug taped her hands and feet quickly. Lady Swan struggled.

"Untape me this instant!" Ladybug smiled.

"Sorry, but we're cutting you off." She cut the strings off of the shoe, and pulled it off, and out came the akuma. She pressed her yoyo.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She caught the akuma and opened the yoyo like a compact.

"Bye bye, _petit papillon_." She said sweetly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Everything reverted to normal. The students brainwashed turned normal, and Chloé was returned to normal.

"What happened?" She questioned. Ladybug and Chat Noir smiled.

"Pound it!" They fist bumped, but heard a beep. Chat Noir smirked mischievously.

"Well, looks like we gotta change back before they see us. See you in a few, Bugaboo." He winked and went off to another part to change, and she went off to change back. She quickly ran back after she returned to her human form. The students all talked while waiting for the bell, and Adrien found Nino and began to talk to him.

"Nicely done, dude. Had fun?" Nino said. Adrien looked at him weirdly.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Nino smirked, and turned his friend around, and there was Marinette and Alya. Alya walked over to Nino and kissed him on the cheek, smirking at her best friend who looked at Adrien.

"So, what was the wink about?" Adrien smirked, making her blush.

"No reason." She smirked as if to say, 'You're lying', but smiled.

"Sure. Anyway, how was being partners with _Chloé_ , Adrien?" Marinette said teasingly. Adrien glared at her.

"Not funny. We didn't even get anything done, since she was talking about how after class we would do things like go shopping for things, I don't even know. So, yeah." Nino patted his friend sympathetically.

"Ouch. But we are done with that, and I think that you did really well. Now, last one to the cafeteria pays!" Nino and Alya started running, smirking. Marinette was about to start running, but Adrien stopped her. She looked at him questionably. He smiled with a wink.

"Thanks for doing the combo with me. You really saved my grade." He took off while she stood there in a daze, then took off realizing he left her there.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!"

Eventually, she caught up to Adrien and ran past him and Nino, and she and Alya waited for them at the cafeteria. They got there at the same time.

"Well, looks like we're paying, Adrien." Nino said.

"Hey, ladies get free food today." Alya and Marinette smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Nino!" Alya said, and pecked his lips. He smiled.

"Anything for my girl." Marinette smiled shyly.

"T-Thanks Adrien." He gave her a hug, causing her face to go red, but allowed it.

"Of course, My Lady." He whispered. They chatted for a little bit and walked home after school ended, Adrien and Nino and Alya and Marinette, Marinette skipping the whole way there, and Adrien with a smile on his face.

All because of a dance class.

 **A/N: Yaaay! So I've completed this chapter! Whoo Hooo! So, I actually have a surprise for you guys…**

 **Chat Spots has reached 100+ followers and 75+ favorites! So, as a little thank you…**

 **There will be a DOUBLE UPDATE!**

 **Yup, you heard me. Thank you guys so much for the support it really means a lot. Although I don't write for the story to be popular, I write because I like it, the fact that you guys enjoy it is motivation to add to my fire of ideas for this story. Also, please check out my other story, School Days! It would mean a lot!**

 **Translations: Petit Papillon-Little Butterfly**

 **So, Read and Review, and follow and favorite! See you on the next chapter of Chat Spots! Bye Bye!~Aqua Bailarina 15**


	7. The Best Treasure

Chat Spots, Chapter 7: The Best Treasure

 **A/N: Hello! Soo…It's time. The moment you've all been waiting for. And it's my double update for 100 followers and 70 favorites! Thanks for the support and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Also, don't hate me for what I'm about to type!~Aqua**

 _ **The summary: It's Alix's birthday, and Marinette is asked to sing at the party. Before that, however, Adrien decides it's time to break up with his spoiled, demanding girlfriend Chloé.**_

 **(Aqua: S-Surprise? *prepares for the yelling in the comment section*)**

 _ **Also, a certain boost of confidence from our glasses wearing duo may prompt a big step for our cat and lady! What will happen on this fateful night?!**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, or the song, "Ichiban No Takaramono (My Most Precious Treasure)" All rights to their respective owners.**

"Chloé, we're done."

"WHAT?! BUT ADRIEN-"The blonde girl said to her boyfriend. The two were dating for about two months, but after the first two weeks, Chloé was constantly being rude to his friends and demanding that he do things with her more often, and Adrien was tired of it.

"Chloé, you were a great girl the first two weeks we started dating. Then, you started being rude to my friends, demanding that I ditch them to go with you somewhere. I will not stand for it anymore. We can still be friends, but no more than that." Adrien gave the girl a hug, and left her to go home. As soon as he did, he flopped onto his bed, thinking of the other reason why he broke up with her.

Marinette. Otherwise known as Ladybug.

To tell the truth, Adrien was falling for the other side of the confident superhero. The clumsy, cute, ordinary side. Too bad he was too nervous to tell her. At that moment, Nino called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude, you okay? You sound like you're over thinking something."

"I broke up with Chloé. Just wasn't working." He could feel Nino smirking on the other end.

"OR is it because you like Mari?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Dude…"

"*sigh* Fine, I like Marinette, but I'm nervous. She always did reject me as Chat."

"Dude, she likes you a lot. You and Chat are the same person, just Chat is a different side of you."

"But still…"

"Alright, listen. Alix's birthday party is tomorrow. And I happen to know who's going!"

"Who?!"

"Alva and Marinette are going, as well as our class. And guess who's singing?"

"Who?!"

"Marinette." Adrien was a bit happy. He'd never heard her sing.

"Really? Wait, but what's that gotta do with me?"

"You can confess to her at the party!"

"WHAT?! No way!"

"Yes way. Look, I'll see you- Uh, Adrien?"

"What?"

"Look outside." Sure enough, Adrien looked outside and an akuma was causing havoc. Adrien smirked.

"Well, duty calls. See you later."

"Later man. Have fun with Lady~!" Adrien blushed.

"Shut up!" The conversation ended. Adrien found Plagg, who just came from patrol, and he changed back.

"Plagg, claws out!"

 _At the scene, after the akuma is defeated_

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything reverted to normal. The akumatized victim reverted to normal.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped.

"I think we did a paw-some job, My Lady, don't you?" He kissed her hand, but she pulled it away and pushed his head away, giggling.

"Not the time to be playing charmer with cat puns, Chat. We need to change back. I'll see you later, right?" He grinned.

"Of course, Bugaboo." She blushed.

"Don't call me that!" He laughed, and went off. She leaped to a secret place to change back. Tikki smiled.

"How are you two not together yet?" She asked curiously as soon as they got home. Marinette blushed.

"Tikki, you know I can't ask him for I would die of embarrassment." Tikki, after changing into her human form, grabbed a brush and put a song on, and started singing.

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend!" Marinette smiled.

"No way, no way, I think you need a new one!" They laughed at their goofiness. Tikki looked at her.

"You should tell him!" Marinette smiled weakly.

"You know, he has a girlfriend." Tikki grimaced.

"Still, that shouldn't stop you!" The Kwami was looking at Marinette determinedly, until her phone rang. It was Alya.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl, do you know the song you're singing for Alix's party?"

"Yeah, maybe. I wonder if Nino and Adrien are going."

"Oh, trust me, they are. Aaand, I happen to know that Alix said that you may sing an additional song, so you can sing to Adrien, and confess to him! She also knows about your crush, so she'd approve!" Marinette blushed.

"NO WAY! I'd die!" Alya laughed on the other end.

"Oh yes you will. And, I happen to know that he likes you, Mari. Stop second guessing yourself!"

"But if he doesn't?"

"HE DOES!" Both Alya and Tikki shouted. Alya laughed a little.

"Hi Tikki!"

"Hi!" Tikki smiled. Alya continued with her statement.

"Marinette, you are an amazing girl, despite your flaws. What's stopping you?"

"How about the fact that he has a girlfriend?"

"Ugh, you're ten times better than Chloé. And anyway-"Marinette heard a buzz.

"Nino just texted me the best news ever!"

"What?" Marinette perked up.

"Now you have no excuses not to confess to Adrien at the party, because he is SINGLE!" Marinette's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Tikki smiled.

"Told you not to worry." Alya laughed.

"Yup. He broke up with Chloé a while ago. Now you have no excuses!" Marinette sighed, then smiled.

"I guess not. Hey, could you come over? I want to sing a certain song, but I need certain lyrics to be changed."

"Duh, of course. I'll be there soon. I need to talk to someone." With that the conversation ended, and Marinette started working on her outfit.

 _With Alya_

As soon as she hung up with Marinette, she called Alix. This entire plan wouldn't work if Alix didn't know. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Alix! I need your help and cooperation with something! It has to do with your birthday!" Alya said on the phone.

"Hey! What do you need me for?"

"Well, let's just say, Marinette needs to confess to a certain cinnamon child, and needs to sing to do it." Alix squealed a bit.

"She has to confess to Adrien?! About time! So, how do I fit, and doesn't Adrien have a girlfriend?"

"Nope! He broke up with Chloé a little while ago. So, Mari's free to say her feelings!"

"Awesome! How can I help?"

"Would it be okay if Marinette sang a song at your party for you, but only up to a certain part, and we sing towards the end, so Nino can push Adrien to Marinette, they confess and everything goes right?"

"Sure! I'm cool with that! I want these two together as much as the next one. Text me the part that I have to sing with you, and we'll rehearse it while Marinette's getting ready!"

"YES! This is going to happen, and it needs to be FLAWLESS! So, see you tomorrow, I have to call Nino, and I have to go over to Mari's house. Operation Adrienette is going on tomorrow!"

"Nice name for it. Hey, by the way, congrats on you and Nino!"

"Thanks! I'm really happy with him. See you!"

"See you!" Alix hung up and Alya was giddy. Her best friend was finally getting the happiness she deserved. She then proceeded to call Nino, since he was a crucial part in the plan.

"Hey, Alya!"

"Hey Nino, so I just called Alix and told her her part in my plan."

"Alright, so how do I fit into this operation?"

"You, towards the end of the song, when I give you the signal, will push Adrien to Marinette, they'll confess and everything will go smoothly!"

"Easy enough. You really went all out into this, I'm proud of you." She blushed.

"Aww, thanks Nino. I just want to give our friends the happiness they deserve."

"And you're amazing for that. Where are you?"

"Headed to Mari's house."

"Okay. Let me know how everything goes, 'kay?"

"Of course. See you later."

"Love you, Alya." The girl blushed, but smiled.

"Love you too, Nino." She hung up on her boyfriend, and ran to Marinette's house. This plan would work, and her friend would finally be happy.

 _Next day, 1:30, 4 and a ½ hours until Alix's party._

"Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way no way

I think you need a new one!

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend!

No way, no waaaay!

(Heyyyyyyy) Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me!

(No waaaaaayyy) No way, no way

You know it's not a secret!

(Heeeeyyyyyy) Hey hey you you

I want to be your girlfriend!

No way, no way

HEY HEY!" Alya and Marinette ended. They had smiles bigger than the sun, Marinette because she would finally tell Adrien how she felt about him, and Alya because the end of the song she'd sing was where Marinette would jump off stage and see Adrien, confess and get her fairytale ending.

"You can really sing, Marinette!" Alya complimented.

"Not as well as you." Marinette said politely. Alya smiled, then gasped.

"The party! YOU, get ready and do what you need to! I'll meet you there!" Alya ran out leaving her best friend confused. She shrugged and started to clean up and then get ready.

Alya ran to Alix's house, where Nino and Alix were. Nino saw her first and was about to greet her, but she ran and jumped. He hugged her.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why so excited?" Alya smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Uh duh! Because the dorks will finally be together!" Nino grinned.

"I know! But its already 2:00, you should probably hurry and get ready. Alix-"

"Alya! How's Marinette?" Alix appeared. Alya smiled widely.

"She's ready! So, are you ready, birthday girl?" Alix smiled

"Thank you and yes I am! Now, you should go and get your stuff together, you too Nino! I'll see you later!" Alix ran off and the pair walked out of Alix's house and Nino walked Alya home.

"I'll see you later, _amour_." Alya smiled at her boyfriend, but looked at him worriedly.

"What if the plan doesn't work?!" He pecked her forehead.

"It will. Don't worry." She smiled and kissed Nino.

"Thanks, Nino." She cooed, then ran inside to get ready while Nino ran back to his own house to get himself ready.

 _6:30, Alix's party_

Marinette walked out of the car, thanking her mom for driving her there. She was wearing a night blue and white spotted dress, black tights, and white flats. Her hair was down with a black headband and her bang swept to a side. When she walked in, she saw her friends and classmates. Sabrina spotted her first and walked over.

"Oh my gosh, Marinette you look amazing! Alya's here by the way." Marinette smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Sabrina, so do you! Where's Chloé, by the way?" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"She's not coming. She's off doing something else." The two girls chatted and then Sabrina went to do something else. Marinette turned to look for Alya and Alix, but was met with green eyes. She blushed.

"A-Adrien! Y-Y-You l-look nice!" She stuttered shyly. Adrien smiled.

"Thanks. You look amazing as well." She smiled, her face dusted pink. Until…

"Mari!" Alya and Alix called her over. Marinette looked at him apologetically, but he held up a hand.

"Don't worry. Go have fun. I'm going to find Nino." Adrien winked and left to do that. Marinette ran over to Alya and Alix.

"Hey Alya! Happy birthday Alix! You both look amazing!"

"Thanks for being here Marinette! Now, when are you performing the song?" Alix said. Alya smiled.

"How about 8:00?" Marinette nodded.

"That sounds good!"

"Alright, but for now, let's party!" The girls all laughed at Alix's statement and went off to enjoy the party, before Alya started her master plan.

 _8:00_

Marinette was nervous, since she wasn't used to singing in front of crowds. Alya patted her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry, you're just singing for Alix, calm down." Marinette shook her head.

"And Adrien!" Alya smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You took the time to learn the lyrics in another language, don't second guess your amazing talent." She breathed, and put a smile on her face in being announced. She looked Adrien dead in the eyes, and then Alix.

"Hi everyone! I would like to sing this song for the birthday girl, since it's a favorite of hers, but I dedicate this song to my friend Alya, and a certain boy out there in the crowd. I won't say names, but let's just say," She paused. "He's my everything, and I hope he'll figure out my feelings." Alya gasped and looked at Nino, who smiled. Marinette breathed as the music came on, the lyric video on in the background.

 **Ichiban No Takaramono (My Most Precious Treasure) Episode 13/Original ver. by karuta  
From Angel Beats!**

 **(A/N: She's singing in Japanese, but the lyric video is in English. Roll.)**

 **Marinette:** **Whenever the tips of my clothes got wet,**

 **I was alright just waiting for them to dry.**

 **I jumped wholeheartedly to the sound of the water.**

 **You taught me that; I'm not afraid anymore.**

 **No matter how fettered I am, I can grasp happiness. That's why…**

Marinette looked beautiful on stage, and looked like a true angel in Adrien's eyes. He was reading the lyrics and was amazed at the raw emotion she was conveying. He smiled at her, wanting to tell her his feelings.

 **I'll go by myself, even if it looks painful,**

 **I'll always carry on the dream I had with everyone.**

 **Being with everyone is so nice; Being with everyone was so wonderful.**

 **But when I woke up in the morning, no one was there.**

 **Even if I don't turn around anymore, I know I won't see anyone's reflections.**

 **Only the puddles were shining.**

 **Living is the same thing as fighting.**

 **If I understood that, I would have only the courage to advance onward.**

Alya and Alix were tearing up. Alix was crying tears of joy for Marinette, and reminiscing her childhood memories of this song, while Alya was crying because this was her best friend's way of telling her:  
"Thank you."

 **I'll go anywhere, you all know that.**

 **I'll show you all that I can grant your dreams of happiness.**

 **Even if I'm separated from everyone, no matter how far,**

 **I'll be born with the new morning.**

 **I'll go by myself, even if I'm on the verge of dying,**

 **I can hear your voices; I mustn't die.**

 **Even if it looks painful, even if I'm locked in darkness,**

 **Deep in my heart the light is burning.**

Marinette walked towards Adrien, Alya crying tears of joy for her best friend, even Nino teared up a bit. The entire crowd cleared a circle for her and Adrien stared at her, love in his eyes.

 **Time changed as it ebbed and flowed.**

 **I can't remember what happened anymore but,**

 **If I try and close my eyes I can hear everyone's laughter.**

She whispered the last line:

 **Somehow that's now my most precious treasure.**

The piano was playing in the back, as she finally reached Adrien and said three words she's been waiting to say.

" _Je'taime,_ Adrien. Always have, always will." Adrien smiled, and cupped Marinette's cheek.

" _Je'taime,_ Marinette. No matter which side of you, you're an angel to me." They leaned forward, and kissed, the piano in the background. She looked up at him, love and adoration in her eyes, receiving an equal look, as the piano faded out.

The crowd went crazy. People were wiping their eyes at the performance Marinette managed to give, and Alya ran to her best friend tears evident.

"Mari, you're amazing. Thank you." Marinette smiled into her best friend's shoulder.

"Love ya Alya. YOU are amazing." Alix ran to Marinette and gave her a hug.

" _Merci,_ Marinette. That was the best gift I could ever receive."

"You're absolutely welcome, Alix." The girl smiled and ran off to enjoy her party. Nino came up and embraced Marinette.

"Beautiful performance Marinette. I think I cried a little." Marinette giggled.

"Aww Nino. Thanks. Go have fun you two." The couple smiled at the girl, and ran off to have fun. Adrien looked at his Lady.

"Love you, _belle._ " She leaned into her new boyfriend.

"Love you too, my most precious treasure."

 **A/N:…*cries***

 **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I FINALLY DID IT! ADRIEN X MARINETTE IS OFFICIAL! Fun fact, this chapter was typed in one day! So, you can see how dedicated I was to finishing it, as well as finishing Chapter 6. I hope you guys are satisfied, because I know I am! Let me know what you think I should do next, and what you thought of the chapter!**

 **Translations: Amour-Love, Je'taime-I Love You, Merci-Thank You, Belle-Beautiful**

 **So, concluding the double update, Read and Review, and follow and favorite! See you in the next chapter of Chat Spots! Bye Bye!~Aqua Bailarina 15**


	8. Paint Isn't Deflective, BUT SHELLS ARE!

Chat Spots, Chapter 8- Paint Isn't Deflective…BUT SHELLS ARE!

 **A/N: Hello musical readers! I'm back with Chapter 8! Now as I promised, I did a double update and our two favorite people are together! Yay! Now, I came up with this idea at a random. I figured, "Let's see them react to animes". However, I need more time to complete that one, along with the cursed disease called WRITER'S BLOCK (ugh), so I figured you would enjoy another gaming chapter, with nicer games. *shivers remembering the last gaming chapter***

 **A lot nicer. Enjoy!~Aqua**

 _ **The summary: Now, as we all know by now, boredom is the reason why things get done. Adrien and Nino happen to be playing the Xbox in Adrien's house and decided to play on the Wii U. However, Nino concluded that it was too boring with just them, and decides to invite Alya, and Marinette. And rage quitting will ensue, and romantic distractions.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, or the games used. Rights to their respective owners.**

"DANG IT! I LOST AGAIN?!" Adrien raged.

They were playing Forza Motorsport 2.

And this is the 3rd time Adrien's come in…Well, 3rd to Nino and a computer.

Explanation time!

So, Adrien was bored in his house after getting up out of bed. So, around 10:00, he called Nino to ask if he wanted to hang out. Now, the reason he didn't call his newborn girlfriend ("newborn" meaning they just got together a few days ago), was because, he simply wanted to spend some time with his best friend. So, five minutes and a pancake later, Nino came over and they've been playing for an hour, meaning it was 11:05.

Back to present time…

Nino smiled comfortingly at his best friend.

"Sorry dude. Want me to teach you what you're doing wrong?" Adrien sighed.

"Sure. I'd rather get better than just sitting here and repeatedly failing to get first." Nino set up the track he was playing on, the Mazda Laguna Seca **(Which is my favorite track!)** , and started to watch Adrien. Adrien smiled.

He was doing so well. Nino smiled approvingly.

"Now, just turn gently, and-O you hit the wall again!"

"I'm trying! This is harder than it looks."

"Drift, but not so fast! Remember, you're by yourself for practice!"

"I know, but how do you keep the speed fast, without HITTING-AW MAN I HIT THE T-TIRES!"

Adrien screamed and reversed back on the track. Nino pointed in the direction of the arrows that were appearing.

"See that? That indicates if you're going too fast." Adrien slowed down and executed a good turn. He did that for the rest of the track and smiled.

"Yes! I got better at this! Who knew a real life racing simulator would be kinda tough?"

"Well, it's not Mario Kart, so…"

Adrien glared at Nino who smiled sheepishly.

"Shut up."

They saved their progress and took the game out after going back to the Xbox 360 dashboard. Nino grabbed an ice cream sandwich and called someone. Adrien looked at him confused.

"Who're you calling?"

"Alya! Hey, what's going on…Oh, okay perfect. Hey, listen I wanted to ask you if you and Mari are free to come over to Adrien's house. You know, just play some games on the Wii, hang out?...Really? Alright then! Meet you in…five minutes? But how-Alright. See you in a bit. Love you…Bye." Nino said happily. He hung up with a smile.

"So, you got 5 minutes to get out of your pajamas before your girlfriend gets here." Adrien ran like Sonic the Hedgehog to his room to look presentable.

 _5 minutes later_

"I'm done! Are they here yet?" Adrien shouted. He walked out in a gray and black plaid shirt with a black shirt under it, gray jeans and black sneakers. Nino smirked amused as he pressed a button on his phone and looked at Adrien.

"No, but you look presentable. Trying to impress Marinette I take it?" The blond sighed.

"Guilty. I just want to be less immature and you know, avoid her hating me. I mean, she already doesn't like Chat too much as it is. And, I have to worry about guys like Nathaniel who are into her, I mean, YOU were into her at one point. Then it died down as you started crushing on Alya. And here you are." He sighed. "I just like her too much to lose her. She's like, Kaori and I'm Kousei. She makes my monochrome world colorful again."

"Did you just make one of the sweetest _**Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso**_ references ever, and manage to make me love you more than I already do?"

Adrien whipped his head around so fast, he might've gotten whiplash. There, was Marinette and Alya, but he looked at Marinette. She was smiling, her bright blue eyes glossing over with water as they dropped and fell on her pale blue dress, and down to her white flats.

She heard.

She heard every word.

She was also crying. Silently, mind you.

He hadn't even heard the door!

"M-MARINETTE! Y-You heard all that?" She blushed, but walked up to him and kissed him straight. His eyes widened, but slowly closed at the response she gave. They stood there for about a minute, her tears drying, and then, she pulled away, going flat on her feet again. She tried to wipe her tears, but Adrien held her arms to her side.

"Let me return the favor." He kissed her cheeks, then leaned and kissed her chastely. She smiled at him softly.

"Why would you think that I would hate you? And what makes you think I don't like Chat, despite your puns?" He sighed.

"I don't know. Honestly, I just thought you weren't too fond of Chat." She rolled her eyes.

"Although I can get annoyed with you when you're like that, I could never hate you. And again, I don't like anyone else but you. I mean, I've had a crush on you for a while. And anyway, how could I hate my partner in crime?" She said honestly with a smile. He grinned.

"Technically, it's paw-tner in crrrime, m'lady." She laughed. And to Adrien….

The world stopped working properly.

Because Marinette.

LADYBUG Marinette.

Laughed at one of his so-called, terrible puns.

"Adrien, you look like the world just ended." He smiled at her. She smiled back with a hug.

"I love you."

She mumbled into his chest. He hugged her to him and kissed her head.

"I love you too, _cherí._ " They stayed in that position for a few minutes before hearing sniffles. They let go of each other to look at their best friends. Alya was wiping her eyes and Nino smiled.

"You guys are just too adorable!" She squealed. Marinette giggled.

"Like I didn't see you, having your little moment with Nino over there." She blushed pink. Nino grinned enthusiastically.

"Alright, it's 11:30, let's go play some games!" They cheered and Marinette looked over to Adrien.

"Oh, by the way, we're leaving at 3:30, so we can go with our moms to a dinner. Family, you know?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Nino's going with his parents too. And… I'm going to visit my mom's grave with Dad, and then we're getting ice cream." Alya and Marinette smiled sympathetically.

"That's good that you're going somewhere with your dad. Maybe it'll strengthen your bond a bit more." Nino said.

"I hope so. But recently, my dad's been a bit nicer, talking to me, and actually socializing with me more. So that's a change."

"A good one." Marinette said. He smiled and booted up the Xbox. He found a game they could play on the Kinect.

"Let's play this one!" He put it in the disc compartment. The title screen popped up.

 _ **Sonic Free Riders**_

"Okay. This should be interesting." Alya said. They watched the opening.

"It's actually not that bad for an opening and cut scenes. Now, we get to the real-Wait, why-?" Nino started to say, but was having a hard time with the controls and was getting frustrated.

"GODDAMN IT ADRIEN, I DON'T LIKE THESE CONTROLS! I told you that's the only thing I hate about this game!" Nino shouted, about to give up.

"Nino, why are you throwing a tantrum?" Alya asked. Adrien sighed.

"Let me try." He attempted to sign in, and then he tried to get to the menu, but to no avail. He finally got to the online mode, and then went to the World Grand Prix.

"Why that one?" Marinette asked.

"That's story mode. Okay, let's see the opening scene." They sat while Adrien attempted to stay out of everyone's vision.

" _Ho Ho Ho Ho!-_

"Is he supposed to be Santa?" Marinette asked with a look of disbelief. Adrien shook his head.

" _Greetings world! I'm Doc-er, KING Doc! From, uh, Toreggmania!"_

"He cannot be any more obvious than that." Alya said. They nodded and watched the rest of the intro.

"Alright, we're picking Team Heroes. Let's watch the cut scenes and Marinette goes first." Adrien said. Marinette looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean I'm going first? Adrien?!" She protested as he pushed her to the TV. She sighed and glared at him.

"Let's just hope I don't fail." She started to follow the TV. Then the race was about to start, and as she tried to get a kick start…

"AW MAN! THAT BOOST DOESN'T DO ANYTHING!" She shouted, and was jumping and moving and in the end, after flailing her arms around in an attempt to swim, she was out of breath.

"Did…did I win?" She said panting. The screen read 'Mission Complete' and read 2nd place. She threw her fist in the air.

"YES!" She huffed and pushed Alya to the TV.

"Gee, thanks!" She said sarcastically. Alya started the next mission.

 _20 minutes later._

"Okay, I think I'm getting a bit tired of this game."

Alya sighed, exhausted. The other two agreed. Adrien went and saved the progress and went to the dashboard and ejected the game, and shut the Xbox off, and turned the Wii U on in the process. Marinette smiled brightly.

"Yay! Something that doesn't require me dying." Adrien and Nino laughed and Alya giggled at her blue-eyed best friend. Adrien took a game and put it in.

 _ **Splatoon**_

"YOU HAVE SPLATOON?!" Alya and Marinette screamed.

"Yes I do. I've been playing the hell out of this game with the small free time I have, so like, twice, so I figured, after I trained in Turf War, I'd play against Nino, but we're all here, so why not?" Marinette grinned, and grabbed Adrien's controller.

It was a customized black controller with neon green lines outlining the sides. The directional pad and the buttons were green, and there was a white script A above the screen. Adrien glared at her playfully.

"Hey! That's mine! I have one for you, Bugaboo." She looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean?" He smiled, and handed her a neatly wrapped box. She looked at him, and he smiled.

"I have two controllers, mine, and a plain black one. Nino has a Wii U in his house too, so he customized one of his controllers to be white with an orange directional pad and turquoise buttons with a script N above the screen, and a plain white one, so sometimes, he'll bring his controller." Nino smiled.

"I'll show it to you guys when it's my turn, because that shit is dope! And it looks really cool!" Nino said excitedly, and Alya smiled at his childishness, and Adrien continued.

"So, when I figured out you liked games, I wanted to buy one to customize for you, and when you revealed that you were Ladybug, I…" He blushed and motioned to open the box. She did and gasped.

It was a white customized controller with small black spots and red outlines on the sides, the black buttons and red directional pad. Also, on the top of it above the screen, was her name, 'Marinette' in black and red script to contrast the white. She looked up at him in confusion.

"A-Adrien, I-I don't know what to say-" He leaned closer.

"Then don't say anything." She was about to say something, when he kissed her, and she ended up kissing back. He then released her and she was blushing red.

"A-Adrien! W-Was that n-necessary?" He smirked.

"Well…"

"Okay you two, we have squids to ink in case you haven't noticed." Nino said with a smirk. They blushed and sat down on the recliner, while Nino and Alya were on the couch. Adrien moved his character close by Inkopolis Tower, until Nino told him to stop by Judd.

"Who's Judd?" Alya asked. Nino grinned.

"He gives advice and tips for the battles. But be warned, Mari, if you think Casanova's puns are bad, just wait. Adrien's only at Level 2." She looked at the screen warily as Judd gave the advice.

"" _Mieow! (Whoa, pal, you've got to work on that pawsitively clawful level there)"_ Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Marinette said annoyed. "And I thought Adrien was bad…" She muttered, until she felt something on her ear. She squeaked.

"A-A-ADRIEN!" He smirked amused.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you right." She hid her tomato face with her bangs.

"C-Can we start the game, p-please?!" Adrien chuckled and wrapped and arm around the girl.

"Sure. Enough torturing you." She sighed in relief. "For now." She hit him on the arm, hard. Alya and Nino laughed at her reaction.

"Ow! Way to wound a guy, LB." She giggled. He moved the character into Inkopolis Tower and picked the course after choosing multi-player.

"How's _Blackbelly Skatepark_?" He asked.

"Bring it on." He smiled teasingly.

"As I will." They started.

"Ooh, I'm Team Aqua." She said casually.

"I'm Team Green." Adrien said.

"Very Chat-like."

"I know right? Oh, oh NO- DANG IT." Adrien said, before getting rolled over by a Splat Roller. Marinette smiled.

"Yes! I got someone! Alright, I probably have a super basic weapon, but I'm getting somewhere! OHH I JUST USED A BOMB ON YOU, ADRIEN!" She said with a grin, laughing as Adrien seethed.

"Aaannd…SUPER JUMP! And I killed you." Adrien said with a smirk. Marinette looked at the screen annoyed as she covered territory and sprung from place to place.

"You're annoying."

"That I am, Ms Dupain-Cheng. Oh, and watch out."

"What do you mean-AAH! How?!" She said as she started over due to being shot.

"I told you to watch out. You have like, at LEAST two people gunning for you."

"And you decide to tell me this now?!" She huffed.

"Yes."

"UGH WHY DO I PUT UP WITH YOU AGAIN?!"

"Because I'm your paw-tner in crrrime." She glared at him.

"I wonder sometimes…EEK! A-A-ADRIEN! That hurts…!" She said, getting a bit distracted as Adrien was biting her ear. The match soon ended as he let go of her ear. She rubbed it annoyed as he pulled her closer. They looked at the results. It seemed like the turf was fifty-fifty. But…

"YES! I WON! What do you have to say to that?" Adrien said smugly. She rolled her eyes.

"You cheated. You bit my ear at the last second!" He smiled and embraced her as Nino took out his controller, and a box that he passed to Alya.

"What's this…" She squealed.

It was a black customized controller with red buttons and a red directional pad. It had 'Alya' in white script above the screen. It was simple, yet she loved it.

"Thank you so much! I love it, and you." She said, and they kissed. Nino smiled at her.

"Hey guys, we have squids to ink in case you haven't noticed." Adrien said teasingly, quoting Nino's words. They blushed in embarrassment. They went, and the match started.

"Team Orange!" Alya said excitedly.

"I'm Team Blue, AND I JUST GOT SOMEONE! YES!" Nino cheered.

But someone shot a grenade at him.

"GAHH! Control your team, Alya!" He grumbled.

"Sorry, can't. Gotta splat territory… AAAHH bombs!" She squeaked, and tried to avoid them.

"Where are you, Alya?!"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Grr, I will find you somehow. I got the powerrr…"

"I swear…NINO YOU DID NOT JUST SHOOT ME!"

"Oh, but I did, and you will never find me-!"

She found him.

"Super jump works wonders, doesn't it, Adrien?" Adrien smiled sheepishly at Nino, who was seething.

"Traitor. I'm going to get you for that."

"I didn't do anything!" Adrien said nervously.

"Ha ha-AAAAH! SOMEONE SPLAT ROLLED ME!" Alya raged. The match soon ended. They were looking at the results. There seemed to be more orange.

"Come on..."

"Please do not let me lose…" The results were displayed.

"YES! TAKE THAT NINO!" Alya cheered.

"You don't have to rub it in." He said annoyed. She smiled secretly, and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

"That's better." They laughed, and Adrien saved their progress and ejected the game out after going back to the menu, and placed in the last game.

 _ **Mario Kart 8**_

"YES! FINALLY. I'm about to school you all!" Adrien said confidently. Alya shook her head.

"Nope. Nothing gets past Marinette in this game. She can be _brutal,_ especially if she wants to win." Marinette grinned.

"Well, it depends on the circumstances of who I'm versing." She said calmly. Adrien moved closer to her.

"So, what are MY circumstances, m'lady?" She smiled deviously.

"I'm not going easy on you."

"Wouldn't expect you to, m'lady." She blushed. "We're playing 2 tracks, and then we go spend time with family." He went to the multi-player mode. Once they were in, they started picking characters.

"I'm Yoshi!" Marinette said.

"I'm Luigi." Adrien said.

"I'm Mario." Nino said.

"I'm Rosalina!" Alya said. Now it was time to pick tracks. They all started looking through.

"I'm going for the Water Park!" Alya said, selecting it.

"No way, Toad Harbor is the way to go!" Nino corrected, selecting that.

"Actually, I think that's basic. Electrodrome clearly looks like the better one." Adrien said, selecting it.

"You're all going for the easy tracks. I say we go with the classic Yoshi Valley." Marinette said, selecting it. The game then started to highlight the tracks to select one. And out of the ones picked…

"Yoshi Valley it is! This is my turf!" Marinette cheered. Adrien smirked.

"M'lady, I've been playing this since the GameCube. I'm going to win." She looked straight in her boyfriend's face.

"Oh, we'll see about that, kitty." Marinette said deviously. Alya smiled.

"This should be interesting." They saw the starting point.

3…

They revved a bit…

2…

They revved again…

1…

They held the buttons down…

GO!

And they were off! They raced down the track, until they were looking at a complicated fork, in which Adrien and Marinette went right and left. Alya and Nino, however, were stuck.

"Where do I go?! Oh, screw it, I'm going right!" Nino shouted in panic.

"I'm going left then, see what happens!" Alya said, swerving.

Then there was another fork.

"Another one?!"

"Left." Adrien said confidently.

"I say right." Marinette said equally confident.

"Why is it that you know what you're doing?! I'm going right!" Alya said nervously, swerving.

"Well, this isn't fun! Left!" Nino said. They were each met with different scenarios, seeing as they took different combinations of directions and routes.

"OOH I'M IN A LONG CAVE~! This should be fun!" Adrien shouted sarcastically.

"How I ended up with the route of the hanglider I will NEVER KNOW! Nor do I care!" Marinette said with glee as she took her route.

"I'm in a short cave! Sucks to be you, Agreste!" Alya shouted.

"Ramps. I got RAMPS. You've got to be kidding me!" Nino seethed as he boosted over the path. Marinette then looked at everyone's placement, and paled.

"Uh, Nino?"

"What?"

"If you got ramps, THEN WHY ARE YOU IN 3RD PLACE?!" Everyone immediately paid attention to their placement. Marinette was fifth, Alya fourth, Adrien sixth, and Nino third.

So, naturally, everyone began to have fits.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! How did I end up SIXTH?!" Adrien yelled.

"More importantly, how did I end up FOURTH?! I'm not good at this version of Mario Kart!" Alya said shocked.

"I am not going to stand for this! I need a star to pass you!" Marinette said. Suddenly, as the 2nd lap approached, she hit an item box, and got a Crazy Eight ( **At least I think that's what it's called. Also, it gives you 8 items, kind of like the Lucky Seven (MK7), except one more.).**

"Yes! And I'm now in 2nd place! Take that!" Marinette cheered as she approached the finish line for the last lap. Adrien growled, but soon smirked as he got a Bullet Bill. He rocketed to 3rd place, angering Nino and Alya.

"OH COME ON!" Marinette, however, was in first, which wasn't good for Adrien. He was just about to pass her, until…

"YAHOO! I win!" Marinette said. They sighed. She was just too good. Then Adrien saved, and ejected the game and turned off the Wii U and they all got up and walked upstairs. As they laughed and Adrien started to lead them out, someone cleared their throat.

"Adrien, are you ready to go?" He turned to see his father wearing a black shirt and jeans. He gaped.

"You own normal clothes?! Neever thought I'd see the day!" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny." Adrien smiled. Alya and Nino greeted the man, who greeted them back as they left. Marinette turned to Adrien, who wasn't aware that his father was watching.

"I'll see you later. Have fun, okay?" He smiled.

"Of course. You too." They were about to kiss, until Adrien's father cleared his throat again. Marinette blushed, and Adrien smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, Dad, this is Marinette. She's the girl from the bowler hat contest…" He paused to see his father's interested expression. "…She's also my girlfriend." Gabriel stared at his son, then at Marinette. He motioned for the girl to come with him. She did, nervously looking to Adrien, who followed. Gabriel showed her a few designs.

"Marinette, what is wrong with these designs?" She stared at them carefully, and started to point out the flaws.

"Well, this one's out of season, the stitches on this are uneven, and this one doesn't have the right seams." Gabriel looked at the girl shocked. She was impressive, and seemed to be good for his son. He smiled approvingly.

"Adrien, you picked a good one." Adrien smiled relieved. He turned to Marinette. "You, Miss Marinette, are an impressive one. Think about maybe working as an intern over the summer. Adrien will be there. He goes on coffee runs." Adrien groaned, as Marinette smiled brightly.

"I have to do that again?"

"Thank you sir! That means a lot, and I will definitely think about it. Unfortunately, I have to go. It was wonderful to speak to you." She said politely and professionally. Adrien gave her a quick kiss and she walked out. Gabriel looked to his son.

"She's a very nice girl. Now, let's go, I don't need to spend any more time out with people that aren't you than necessary." Adrien smiled amused at his father. Typical Gabriel.

"You're very anti-social for a fashion icon, you know that?"

"Yes, I do. Continue telling me the obvious." Adrien laughed, and Gabriel put an arm around his son as they went out, slowly repairing their relationship.

 **A/N: DONE! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I took so long! Finals are coming up, and homework and tests and BLAH. Any who, as for what Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso is, it's called Your lie in April in English, and it's a music/romance anime that I like! Check it out!**

 **Translation: Cherí- Dear**

 **So, Read and Review, and follow and favorite! I'll see you in the next chapter of Chat Spots! Bye Bye!~Aqua Bailarina 15**


	9. Author's Note No1: Exciting News!

Chat Spots

Author's Note: Exciting News!

 **A/N: What up musical readers! It's Aqua here with EXCITING NEWS regarding Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

 **Now, just to disclaim, I'm not too sure whether all of this is confirmed. Some definitely is, some isn't. But I was so hyped and excited that I wanted to share my knowledge to you guys! This is also good for those who don't know! Also, this will include the reason why I haven't updated yet and hints at future chapters! I owe you that much! So, without further ado, let's roll!**

 **1) News I Found On Twitter/Wikia About Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir!**

 **TWITTER**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYGOOOOOOOOOODD THE HYPE IS REAL, you guys!**

 **Marinette: You should really get on with it.**

 **Adrien: What she said. Just give her a minute.**

 **Okay okay! So, I was checking through Twitter and saw some interesting things that are making me super excited about what's to come!**

 **First off, Laura Marano is somewhat OFFICIALLY A MIRACULER. Three things that show this, are: One, she tweeted that she likes LadyNoir. Two, she was at the Miraculous Panel at Comic-Con. And last but certainly not least, Laura released a music video singing the Miraculous theme song! Here's the title!**

 **Miraculous Ladybug** **| Laura Marano's Theme Song Music Video** **| Nick**

 **How awesome is that?! Although, it still gets me wondering why they left out Adrien/Chat's part-**

 **Adrien: WHAT?! How could they?!**

 **Marinette: Well…**

 **Adrien: Don't.**

 **Marinette: *giggles***

 **Okay okay, be nice. So, there's that. Next, let's talk about SEASON 2 (and maybe 3). So many hints and things to come! This info is coming from someone named moonie who went to Comic Con and there was a Q & A with Thomas, others, and Thomas himself. (Sources will be at the end)**

 **So, regarding what's to come, it was revealed that there will be a Halloween special (52 minutes), a Christmas special, and a special set in Shanghai where Marinette goes to visit her grandmother and it is titled (according to the picture) "The Chinese Legend", and both are 40 minutes each. two will be CGI, one 2D animated!**

 **As far as merch and things, there will be comic book series'! (moonie) "Chat Noir is getting a solo comic taking place in the US!...Comics about previous Miraculous holders!...Chat comics in: LA, New York, will feature other "Zag heroes"".**

 **As far as hints and reveals and things go, (moonie) "Ezra: WILL THEY KISS A LOT? Thomas: maaaaybe re: ladybug comics" I really hope that's Adrien and Marinette they're talking about!**

 **Marinette: *mutters* Me too…**

 **Adrien: What was that?**

 **Marinette: N-Nothing!**

 **Haha, nice save Mari! Again, the voice actors can joke around with the questions, so nothing is 100% confirmed. Next one was that (moonie) "New reoccurring villain who teams up with Hawkmoth, bee miraculous holder CONFIRMED." And let me just say, moonie clears up that the Bee Miraculous holder is NOT A VILLAIN. I REPEAT, NOT A VILLAIN.**

 **WIKIA**

 **So, Season 2 and 3 wise, (WinnyGZ), "there will be new locations of Paris" coming in! Also, on Zag's Instagram, he mentions new characters, new powers, and new villains! Also, in Anime Expo 2016 (Miraculous Panel), many things were touched upon! Those things were: Confirmed live action movie, 30 WEBISODES!, MORE INFO ON MRS. AGRESTE in the Christmas special (Confirmed by Thomas)-**

 **Adrien: Wait WHAT?! My mom?! Info?!**

 **-,An ML Manga coming soon (totally buying it when it does), Tikki and Plagg getting a spinoff episode, the turtle Miraculous' powers revealed in the Christmas episode, the REAL Volpina (not Lila akumatized) being a potentially recurring character in the show, and ADRIEN AND MARINETTE LOCKED IN A CAGE?! Whaaaaa?!**

 **Marinette and Adrien: *blushing* WHAT?!**

 **I don't know either, guys! Also, Nalya/DJWifi IS CANON-**

 **Nino: Seriously?! YES!**

 **Alya: *blushes a little* It's been canon for a while.**

 **Nino: *smiles sheepishly* I knew that.**

 **-, and it is confirmed that there will be Alya and Nino moments in Season 2! Also, according to a tweet from Thomas himself,**

" **So let me see...  
New Miraculouses? Check!  
New Family members? Check!  
Adrien's mom? Check!  
Love square (Adrien + Marinette's relationship) evolution? Check!  
Big reveal? Check!"**

 **AAAAAAA this is good! As well as the premiere of the "Origins" episode (and others) on August 6** **th** **on Nickelodeon! Also, a Season 2 character was created! "Afraid of spiders?"-Thomas Astruc, July 15** **th** **, 2016. And lastly, there will also be info on the question "Can kwami's be akumatized?".**

 **Well, that's all for info!**

 **2) Why I haven't updated in a while.**

 **So, as you all know, with school comes homework, also known as summer homework. SO, it'll be a little bit before I finish Ch.9, buuuutttt…here's a sneak peek for the future chapters!**

" _If you don't want me to hurt her, Paris surrenders and Chat Noir…"_

" _A-Adrien…why did you lie?"_

" _DON'T TOUCH HIM! HE'S NOT FIGHTING OVER YOU!"_

"LADYBUG, _DON'T!"_

" _I'm here, Adrien! Now Ladybug can't get between us…"_

 **These are just a few ideas I have! Please be patient with me, as I need some time to finish Chapter 9, but I hope this kinda makes up for it!**

 **Sources! (So sorry I couldn't put links, they wouldn't fix!)**

 **Thomas' Twitter: Thomas_Astruc**

 **Moonie's Twitter: MoonieBalloonie**

 **Wikia: Miraculous Ladybug Wikia: Season 2**

 **YT Vid of SDCC: Miraculous Ladybug Panel- SDCC 2016**

 **Until Season 2/Chapter 9!~AquaB15**


	10. 8 12: Mini Period: Daring

Chat Spots

Chapter 8 ½: Mini Period: Daring

 **A/N: This. Is my best idea ever.**

 **Hello everyone! Aqua here with a mini chapter (which explains the ½). The reason behind it is just to do some short shenanigans in between actual chapters (and it ki-nda serves as a stall until I finish Ch. 9 hahaha please don't kill me) and it's (kinda) not related to the rest of the story (like half related). Let me know if you enjoy this type of thing and who knows? It could come completely randomly! Enjoy!~Aqua**

 _ **Summary: Out of boredom, Tikki, Wayzz and Plagg decide to take Dares from Aqua's Twitter and things get crazy.**_

 _ **To Do**_

 _ **Never give the kwamis coffee**_

 _ **Never allow Tikki to binge on Oreos.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, the songs used or the comic "Gangsta TIKKI" (which is by Valory Pierce). Rights to their respective owners.**

 _Chapter 8 ½_

Tikki and Plagg were bored.

Their holders were off doing something at school (mind that their holders had no idea of the other being a Miraculous holder), they didn't feel like turning into humans (another thing they didn't know about) and the narrator was busy. All of a sudden Wayzz flew in through the open window.

"What up fellow potatoes." He said and flopped onto the bed where they were. Tikki sighed.

"Boredom fellow bum. Fu let you leave?" She asked lazily.

"Yuppers."

"Who the hell says that?" Plagg asked sarcastically.

"I do. Now, I doubt that were going to fix this problem by sitting here." He said with a frown. Plagg looked up at the ceiling.

"Aaaagh if Nooroo was here he'd be bouncing off the walls or something."

"That's a lie. Nooroo is the most quiet of the four of us, and the only reason he ever did that was because you overdosed his drink with sugar once, idiot." Tikki said rolling her eyes. Plagg rolled around to where she was and grinned.

"Tiiiiiki, why're you lying? You know you love me." He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming. You know I hate you." She said with a sweet smirk. He went a bit closer to her.

"Really? Because I know-"

"As sickeningly adorable as this is to watch you two flirt shamelessly, I'm still bored." Wayzz said with a knowing smirk as the two blushed in embarrassment.

"SHUT THE HELL UP WAYZZ! I DON'T LIKE HER/HIM!" They shouted in anger and embarrassment as Wayzz rolled around in complete hysteria.

"OH MY GOD THIS-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-THIS IS TOO GOOD! YOU TWO ARE IN SUCH DENIAL IT'S HONESTLY CUTE." He shouted in between laughs. Plagg rolled his eyes.

"I, am not in denial of anything. Tikki might be though." He said, shooting Tikki a grin. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not. Wayzz are you done being shipping trash because in case you haven't noticed, we haven't solved our case of boredom." She said sarcastically. Plagg and Wayzz went bug-eyed.

"DAMN TIKKI. BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE FIERY SARCASM."

"And I am not "shipping trash" you savage!"

You can guess who said what.

"Teehee. Whatever floats your boat, Wayzz." She said smiling at him. He groaned.

"I can't believe I ever thought you were quiet."

"And I can't believe I ever thought you were a serious person!" She retorted with a giggle, making him break out a smile.*

"But I am! I'm more serious than you'll ever be!" He said with a laugh. Neither one of them noticed the steam coming out of Plagg's ears. He cleared his throat, not admitting just how pissed he was.

"Hey, let's ask Aqua if-"He was interrupted by a phone falling on the bed with a baby blue post-it on the screen.

"What the hell?" Plagg said in wonder. Wayzz picked up the phone and read the post-it note.

"' _Yo tiny ones. To cure your boredom, go change into your human forms and when you're done, there should be clothes waiting for you. Meet up in the living room and look for a second post-it note._ ' "He read. They looked at each other with a questioning look, but shrugged.

"I call Mari's room!" Tikki said as she shoved them out.

"I call the bathroom!" Wayzz said and flew to said bathroom.

"Dammit! I gotta change in the living room?!" Plagg shouted and flew downstairs to a little table and rather than sitting on the table, he moved away from the table and closed his eyes, the other two doing the same where they were. A red glow enveloped Tikki, a green one enveloped Wayzz and a light green enveloped Plagg before the tiny kwamis were replaced with 3 10 year olds, and would remain that way until 9:00 PM. Then, a few garments of clothes were suddenly piled on them, and a pair of shoes landed next to them.

"H-HEY?!"

"WHAT GIVES?!"

"THAT WASN'T NECESSARY!"

Again, you can maybe figure out who said what.

They got dressed, Tikki taking longer. Wayzz finished first and went to the living room and met Plagg there putting his shoes on.

In this form, Wayzz, or Sora (his human name), was a pretty tall 10 year old with light skin, light green-yellow eyes (but they looked more green), and light brown hair that ended at his neck, parts of it covering his left eye partially. He wore a white tank top underneath a lime green and black plaid button up shirt that was open, dark denim jeans and green Converse. He also wore black glasses (not that he needed them, but they made his eyes look green).

Plagg, or Kuroto, is just an inch shorter than Wayzz, slightly paler skin than Wayzz, electric lime green eyes, and black hair that ended at the top of his shoulders and bangs with green tips swept to the right. He wore a green shirt under an open black button up shirt with the sleeves ending at the second half of his arm, black jeans and black and green paint splattered high-top Converse.

"Why in the world do you wear glasses anyway?" Plagg asked. Wayzz looked at him.

"Because I can." He stated simply.

"Sure. Anyways, we need to find this post it. But Tikki's still getting ready." He turned to the stairs. "YO TIKKI! We gotta go! Hurry the hell up!"

"ALRIGHT CALM THE HELL DOWN! I'm almost done!"

"Tikki, I hate to be that guy, but we do need to find that note and we are wasting time." Wayzz said calmly.

"Alright! I'm on my way down!" They looked around the room until a quiet voice spoke up.

"I look ridiculous don't I?"

They turned to the stairs and immediately their eyes bugged out of their sockets and their jaws dropped at the sight.

Tikki looked angelic.

Tikki, or Hibiya, was about 2-3 inches shorter than Plagg, and 3 inches shorter than Wayzz, bright blood red eyes, and brown hair that faded to red at the ends that reached about an inch below her midback, with curled bangs swept to the left of her face. She wore a red off the shoulder top, black Brazil style skinny jeans with red paint splatters and black high-top Converse with a breeze to midnight blue paint splatter on each shoe. She also had black glasses with a few red spots (they made her eyes look midnight blue) in her bag that she left upstairs.

She blushed at their reactions.

"U-Uhm, do I look that bad?" She asked shyly. Wayzz smiled and took her hand and twirled her around.

"You look gorgeous. Right Plagg?" He asked. He snapped out of his daze and nodded. She smiled.

"Thanks you guys. Now let's find this note." They started looking around until Plagg spotted it.

"Found it!" They gathered around the note as Tikki read.

" ' _So, if you're reading this, that means you found my second note. So, you're going to take my phone, and Twitter is already open (everything else is locked so don't even try). On Twitter, people wrote dares for you guys to do. Pick some and do them. The catch though: every time you do a dare there should be a location on the bottom. Go to that location and find your next note, do whatever dare, and repeat. Lastly, and I will not repeat this: No skipping/backing out of a dare. I'll start you off. Check the first dare on Twitter. The location is on the bottom of this note. Good luck!'_ " She finished. They looked at each other nervously.

"I'm regretting being bored now." They said simultaneously. Tikki turned on the phone and Twitter popped up once the phone was unlocked (by swiping it) and they saw the first dare.

 _I dare all three of you to dance the Macarena._

"Uhm, should we be nervous?" Wayzz asked. Plagg shrugged.

"Eh, it's not that bad. And we're in the privacy of the living room. Let's just do it!" They found the song and they started.

"Ai-i! Haha, Plagg what was that?!" Tikki laughed, smiling as Plagg exaggerated the dance.

"Let me be, Cupcake! I do what I want!" He said with a grin.

"You two both look ridiculous. Ai-i!" Wayzz said with a smile. Soon the song was over and a location appeared on the bottom of the post it note.

 _Collège Françoise Dupont_

"Ehhh? Our schoolmates may be there!*" Tikki cried out.

"And our holders _are_ there!" Plagg cried. Wayzz shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose (since he also goes to school with them).

"Well this is great. Go-"He was stopped by Tikki rushing back down with her glasses on, making her once red eyes look like a midnight blue.

"Well okay. So, clearly we need to do this next dare quickly and wisely. We don't need your holders figuring out your abilities or who the other is just yet. And we need to have as minimal contact with our classmates as possible." The other two nodded.

"Very much so. Let's go!"

* * *

The three kids jumped off the roof and landed in front of their next location. Wayzz looked to the other two.

"Alright, let's get this over with. I see a post it on that lamppost!" He said and the three ran over and practically ripped it off. Plagg then opened Twitter and saw the next dare.

 _OOH! I dare Hibiya and Kuroto to try coffee for the first time! With milk and sugar!_

"You two have never had coffee?" Wayzz/Sora asked perplexed. The two powerful humans shook their heads sheepishly.

"We're not allowed to, remember? Kwamis can't have things like that." Tikki/Hibiya said.

"Yeah we can. Just in very small doses. I, personally, don't drink coffee very often, but every once in a while. So I think you're good." He said. The two nodded and hesitantly tried to think of where to get coffee. Suddenly, they saw the sign to a store and ran for it. Once they got inside, they tried to decide exactly what they wanted. Sora asked first.

"May I have a small coffee with sugar?" He asked politely. The person at the counter smiled and put it in the register. Kuroto finally spoke up.

"C-Can I have what he's having? Except with milk on the side also?" He asked. She added that to the register. Hibiya finally decided on something.

"Can I have a medium iced coffee with extra sugar and milk?" She asked. She added that as well and then looked at them.

"Anything else?" They shook their heads. "Alright, that's $6.75." Sora pulled out a 5 and two one dollar bills. The girls put the money in the register and gave Sora a quarter back. She handed them their receipts, and they waited by the counter where they received their coffee quickly and they left. The three sat on the steps as Sora and Kuroto sipped their coffee after letting it cool. (Kuroto a bit more hesitantly). Kuroto smiled.

"Wow! What exactly is this type of coffee called?" He asked curiously, intrigued by the bittersweet taste since he put 2 and a half spoons of sugar and he hadn't put milk in the coffee yet. Sora smiled jokingly.

"You, my friend, are drinking what's known as black, or plain, coffee. You can put sugar and it's still considered black coffee. Once you put milk or cream however, it's not black coffee anymore." He said. He nodded, both oblivious to Hibiya pouring tons of sugar (after she put a good amount of milk) into her coffee. She took a sip as they looked at her.

"How is it?" Sora asked. She sat there for about two minutes before chugging the whole thing down.

"COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I WANT MORE COFFEEEEEEE!" She screeched, running around as Kuroto looked at her scared and Sora pinched the bridge of his nose.

"WHAT THE HAIRBONES?! What's wrong with Hibiya?!" Kuroto shouted. Sora shook his head and pushed a hidden button on the side of his glasses causing his yellow green eyes to be revealed as his glasses pixelized into a loaded mini tranquilizer gun. Kuroto immediately tensed.

"U-Um, what's that? And shouldn't we look for the next location?" He said in a worried tone. Sora shook his head.

"We look while I try to tranquilize Hibiya. We have to be discreet and lay low. But first-"

"OOH ANOTHER LOCATION!" She grabbed the post-it and looked at the location.

 _Same location you are currently in_

Hibiya smiled wider and snatched the phone and saw the next dare.

 _HAHA SO since Hibiya is high on sugar, I dare her to be a gangsta! See how this works out._

"Oh no. OH NO! We have to neutralize her somehow-"

" _OH YEAH!"_ Suddenly Hibiya had a red oversized jacket, and her glasses turned into sunglasses and she began to scream what one calls…

Total. NONSENSE.

 **(A/N: Most of this is from the Gangsta Tikki comic dub but I switched and added a couple things around.)**

"YO YO YO YEAH BABY YOU WANNA MESS WITH MY GIRL MARI?! GANGSTA TIKKI IN THE HOUSE, IMMA WRECK YOU! GIMME DEM DOUBLE STUFFED OREOS YOU FOO! KWAMI GOD IN DA HOUSE! DON'T YOU MESS WITH ME-"

"Hibiya-" She turned to him and she grabbed some Oreos from a stand and paid for them, and binged on the whole pack before screaming again.

"DO YOU WANT SOME OF THIS, YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?! COME ON LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" Kuroto grabbed Hibiya.

"TIKKI! Please lower your voice-"

"SHUT UP FOOL! COME ON LET'S GO! 1 V 1 ME FOOL! LEMME GO!" Sora sighed.

"Hibiya please-"

"AIN'T NO ONE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! GET ME MY OREOS FOO!" Kuroto pinched his nose.

"Can you please figure out a way to shut her up?! People are gonna take notice!" He rage whispered as Hibiya struggled. Sora took his tranquilizer gun and as soon as they were on a rooftop with no one noticing, Sora shot a dart at her neck, causing her to faint, but not injuring her. The two boys sighed in relief.

"Now what?" Kuroto said. Sora fixed his glasses.

"Give her five minutes."

* * *

"Okay, time to wake her up. HIBIYA!" She stirred a little bit.

"H-Huh…?" Sora stretched and grinned as he helped her up.

"Welcome back from slumber, sunshine! We've got a bunch more dares to do so it's time for you two to get off your asses because I'm leaving to find the next note!" He flew down and the two of them flew down screaming after him.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

"Our last dare of the day. Well damn." Kuroto said, as they found their (supposed) last note location on a bench. Sora grabbed the note and all three paled, even through the dark night.

 _Collège Françoise Dupont: Junior Division_

"WHAT?! Why?!" Hibiya rage-screeched.

"Our schoolmates are there because there's the autumn fair today! And some people may be singing! WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO?!"

"We go and try to draw the least amount of attention possible." They got there, went inside, and Hibiya brought up the last dare on Aqua's phone.

 _I completely 110% DARE Hibiya to sing "Kindan no Resistance (Forbidden Resistance)" by Nana Mizuki in front of the whole fair!_

And Hibiya's face lost all color.

"Well, there goes our plan of not drawing attention to ourselves." Kuroto said sarcastically. Hibiya was frozen. Sora and Kuroto quickly made a circle around her.

"Hibi, what's the matter?"

"I-I-I can't do this. I can't, I can't, I can't!" She said fearfully. Sora shook his head.

"Why do you say that? You're an amazing singer!"

"I HAVE STAGE FRIGHT ALRIGHT!" She pushed her (now regular) glasses up. "I don't want to make a fool of myself. I'm not doing this." She was about to walk right out, until Kuroto risked everything.

' _Screw it, I'm not letting you doubt yourself!'_

He pulled her arm to him, held her by the shoulders, and kissed her.

He, Kuroto/Plagg who didn't really involve himself in love, _**KISSED**_ Hibiya/Tikki.

She, needless to say, was shocked as she closed her once widened eyes. He pulled away almost as soon as he started. She was red, dazed, and most especially…

"Wh-What the hell just happened?"

"Stop it." She was completely confused.

"S-Stop what?"

"Stop doubting yourself. It's not every day you end up like this." He sighed and scratched his cheek. "I know it seems scary, but you're a 4000+ year old god-like creature, and you're afraid of this?" He chuckled. She blushed in embarrassment.

"You make me sound stupid when you say it like that." She mumbled. Sora smiled.

"I don't think that was his intention. I think what he's trying to say is he believes in you and you have nothing to be afraid of because we BOTH believe in you." He said with a grin. Kuroto punched Sora's arm.

"Damn it Sora, how the hell do you know me so well?" He grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I stole your moment in cheering up your girlfriend, Kuro." He blushed.

"DAMN YOU! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, _DORA!_ " Sora growled at the nickname.

"Please don't call me that." Sora started to walk to the fair, which was in the auditorium.

"Let's go, potatoes! We got a fair to crash!" The two ran after him.

"Sora!"

"Slow down!"

* * *

"Are you sure I can do this?" Hibiya asked as Sora was talking to the DJ to put the song. Kuroto looked at her and lowered his eyes.

"Again with this?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Nerves."

"Trust me you have, and I mean this, NOTHING to worry about, alright?" She sighed and nodded with a grateful smile as Sora came back.

"Thanks."

"No problem, and as for the kiss earlier, don't read too much into that."

"Mhm." She smiled a bit. Sora came back.

"You're on in two." She nodded. Soon enough they began to announce the next song but not the singer, confusing everyone, and Hibiya walked onstage, but not after giving both boys a kiss on the cheek, saying "Don't read into that either, kay!" The two boys blushed as she walked onto the dark stage, but shook their heads. Hibiya grabbed the microphone and the DJ started the song.

 **Forbidden Resistance by Nana Mizuki**

 **[Instrumental]**

Red and white lights flickered as people tried to get a clear look of Hibiya. Then a sole red light landed on her as she began to sing.

 **Hibiya(Tikki): [1** **st** **] The beginning is unbelievably precious**

 **Will it test my resisting figure to the end...?**

 **For what reason are we born and alive**

 **Just by struggling, nothing will be achieved**

She started to glow very faintly, and was truly trying to control it. _'Not now.'_

 **Fate's logic, which dances in the paradise of hollow dreams-**

 **is there any meaning to it?**

Her voice began to project in volume and the lights flashed from red to white and everyone was screaming and completely hyped, some even hoping they'd discover who the mystery artist was.

 **[Chorus] In this world, in which even despair is beautiful**

 **My shattered hope searches for a destination**

 **With crimson-dyed memories, forget even your tears-**

 **Lift a song towards eternity up on high**

 **I wanna fly! (high!) Fly! (High!)**

 **Cleaving away lukewarm time,**

 **You feel the beat! (down!) Beat! (Down!) Resounding,**

 **It's not bad even if our chatter dances in the sky**

She danced around the stage as everyone jumped right along with her, and Kuroto and Sora could not stop staring, their smiles never leaving their faces.

 **[2** **nd** **] Like an endless, deeply-spreading sea**

 **and the stars which release brilliance even if they're broken**

 **Even in the steadily advancing darkness of your solitude,**

 **I want to calmly continue embracing you.**

 **[Bridge] Whose happiness is it which is reflected in my eyes...?**

 **Now, surpass reality...**

She started to get rid of her nerves, and slowly opened up her voice to her full range.

 **[Chorus 2] Gazing at the rotted future, I let out a shuddering cry**

 **More than coming to a halt, or grieving over the indelible past**

 **In my shock, I want to let out an unsightly laugh at this belief**

 **Take flight, gallantly- tomorrow is waiting**

 **[Bridge] The same morning won't come again**

 **A miracle rises from my irregular thoughts**

 **If there's a wish you can't let go of,**

 **Lay it all bare- we'll go anywhere**

 **And now...**

She sang the note and everyone shouted and cheered and her voice boomed in a really cool way. She started having a lot of fun, and her red glowing aura started to glow a bit stronger. She began to panic a bit. _'Not now. For the love of God, not now. At least let me go through the song.'_

 **[Chorus] In a world, in which even despair is beautiful**

 **My shattered hope goes towards a new resolution**

 **With crimson-dyed memories, forget even your tears-**

 **Lift a song towards eternity up on high**

 **I wanna fly! (high!) Fly! (High!)**

 **Cleaving away lukewarm time,**

 **You feel the beat! (down!) Beat! (Down!) Resounding,**

 **It's not bad even if our chatter dances in the sky**

 **[Instrumental]**

The crowd was bouncing off the walls as she waved and walked off stage, everyone whispering as to who she could be. She walked right into Sora's arms.

"So, what happened to your nerves, Hibi?" He asked teasingly. She laughed as she embraced him.

"I don't know, I do know that I wasn't nervous up there!" She said excitedly. She turned to Kuroto, and she walked up to him with a gentle smile.

"What did you think?" She said in what could have been a whisper. He grinned a bit, but she could see the nervousness in his face.

"You were amazing out there. I don't know why you were nervous, making a big deal out of it." He teased. She smacked his arm.

"Shut up, I was nervous! I act stupid at times."

"At times?"

"Oh, you DIE tonight." As she was about to strike, Sora stepped in.

"As hilariously adorable as this is, we need to leave-" He was interrupted by the 'ping' of a cellphone. He took Aqua's phone out.

"Another dare?" He read it. It was from Aqua.

 _I dare you to get home before your holders see you._

"Well, you heard her." They exited the school building. "Time to get you retar-tars home." The two powerful humans looked at Sora as if he'd just spoke German.

"Retar-tar?"

"You do realize that isn't a word, right Dora?" Sora refrained from punching Kuro in the nose.

"Shut up." They flew onto a roof with no one noticing. Sora then began to roof hop, with the only warning being:

"Let's go, you renegade retards!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME SORA?!"

"YOU BETTER RUN, DORA!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THE "DORA" THING ALREADY!"

* * *

The kids arrived on Marinette's roof with ten minutes to spare. As the clock struck nine, the superhumans reverted back to kwamis. Wayzz looked at the two.

"Alright, Plagg, you have about 10 minutes before Adrien gets home, and Master should be home soon as well." He smiled. "But today was fun, no?" The other two smiled.

"Yeah. Although, we are never letting Tikki be alone with sugar within a 50-foot radius." Wayzz shook his head.

"100 percent agreed."

"Oh, shut up. Go home!" She pushed them playfully. Plagg blew a mock kiss to her.

"I'll see you another day, _mon amour_." Tikki laughed.

"Ah, whatever. I'll see you on Monday, _chaton_." Wayzz laughed.

"Let's go Plagg, later Tikki!"

"Bye Wayzz!" She waved the two of them off as she zipped in, Aqua's phone returned, and just in time as Marinette stepped in.

"Sorry I came back so late! Were you okay? Anything interesting happen today?" Tikki smiled at her holder, recalling the crazy shenanigans they'd been through today.

"Nope. Just a regular day for me!"

 **A/N: OMG OMG I'M SO SORRY A FILLER CHAPTER ISNT SUPPOSED TO TAKE THIS LONG.**

 **Translations: Mon amour-My love, Chaton-Kitten**

 **So, yeah, just think of the ½ chapters as a side story! Read and review, and follow and favorite! See you in the next chapter!**

 **You know, when I finish it.**

 **Bye bye!~Aqua Bailarina 15**


End file.
